Puella Magi Star Guardian: Beyond the Light
by ADamnGoodName
Summary: Lux is Valoran's dutiful Star Guardian, true to her task and living her life to protect those dear to her with the powers she received, but what if a time comes where she herself won't be able to hold the darker sides of the world back? Inspired by the arrival of the new Star Guardian skins, I present my take on League's Star Guardian universe!
1. Prologue

**Hey there, honourable reader that decide to check out this fanfic!^^ Right now, you're looking at the humble start of a Star Guardian fanfic, inspired by the arrival of the new Star Guardian skins a while back.(Jinx, you fabulous girl, never change~) I saw those new designs and the lore around it and was like "they _actually_ did it. Such heroes." and so I thought, let's fucking roll with it and do it as well! **

**To sketch the situation a bit, this fic will take place in an AU Valoran, with most of the Champions moved to a high school setting, to stay true to the magical girl setting (and as is shown in the video and in the Star Guardian Trivia on the Star Guardian part of the Riot website^^) so prepare to see some altered faces and recognizable faces in truly fabulous fashion, all with the best intentions:3 Okay, enough blabbering, let's get this exquisite rollercoaster of high pitched Lux squeaks and other sailor costumed-team members going!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Puella Magi Star Guardian: Beyond the Light**

 **...**

 **Prologue**

 **...**

Lux opened her eyes to the roaring thunder and the howling winds tormenting her slumber. Feeling oddly weak in her limbs but heavy of mind, she turned around, trying to process why she couldn't feel her soft bed under anymore, only the rough touch of damaged her eyesight only gradually following after her sense of hearing and touch, a dark area began to show around her. Slowly gaining vision in the dim light, she noticed she was sitting on a big piece of the wall of a collapsed building. Immediately alarmed, she forced herself to stand up and fought back the wave of dizziness that washed over her. The confused teenager looked around, trying to peer through the unnatural darkness the dark clouds overhead seemed to blanket the sky with.

 _Where...where am I?_

Adrenaline started rushing through her body and got her rid of the last remnants of sleepiness, and she immediately tried to summon her trusty baton, so she'd at least be a bit more ready for any threat that might appear in this warped world.

But nothing.

There was no response to her command, no softly buzzing sound of her baton materializing in her hands, no dim light to soothe her during this time of emergency.

'Watch.'

A voice suddenly sounded, both in her mind, but it also seemed to echo through the wreckage surrounding her, like some physical telepathy.

'Who-Who's there?' Lux yelled, trying to overpower the winds that only seemed to howl harder as she tried to speak up. 'Show yourself!'

A silence, still oddly apparent in between the clashing sounds of the apocalyptic weather, was the only response she got.

 _If you need a telepathic response, I can do that too! Who are you and where am I!?_

The young mage tried to expand the range of her mind as far and broad as possible, but silence filled her mind as well. Desperate, she tried to scan her surroundings, and finally got the full impression of her whereabouts.

It was a complete mess. All was in ruins.

She was in her own city, but if she hadn't lived here for so long, Lux was sure she wouldn't have been able to recognize the wreckage. Her neighbourhood, the school, the skyscrapers that marked the center of the city, there wasn't a single untouched house remaining. From her viewpoint higher up, she could clearly see the destruction created. And she also saw what she feared even more. In between the wreckage, the silent, still bodies of those who could not escape. When she looked closer, she started to recognize faces, and suddenly cursed the complete abundance of human voices in between the howling of the wind and the thunder booming.

Lux wanted to climb down, but suddenly the concrete wall she was standing on stirred, lifting itself up in the sky. As she rose higher, the ability to recognize faces faded, but the magnitude of the total collapse only became more clear. Spread underneath her was a perfect example of an extermination of all that humanity contained, from the shelters it created to live in to the killing of the eldest or youngest of people.

'W-Why…' she uttered. Without her baton, without her powers, she felt remarkably helpless, just a frail teenage girl given the sight of her whole world having been destroyed. She slowly sank down on her knees, unable to contain herself anymore.

'Behold. Behold and burn the image in your mind. You have the power to stop this. To prevent this.' the voice resonated again. Lux perked up and looked around, desperate to find the source of the voice.

'I-I can?'

-'Yes. But not alone. You have been given means to gather.'

A dark feeling welled up in the back of her mind. Whoever the speaker was, he or she clearly wanted Lux to commence a Call.

'B-But perhaps it isn't needed! If-If I had my powers, th-' she tried, but was immediately cut off.

'Then what? Would you rebuild houses? Resurrect the dead? Restore families? You have to understand there's a limit to your abilities. This vision is a warning of what is to come, and what you can't prevent on your own. Don't overestimate yourself and die in a foolish death.'

Suddenly, the bodies of her family members appeared in front of her, softly resting on the hard concrete in the unnatural stillness that was so characterically of the dead.

'Don't overestimate yourself and let them die in a foolish death.'

The rumbling clouds overhead seemed to add strength to the unknown voice's statement, and without her being able to say anything in return, it started to rain.

Warm, wet droplets of moisture started to fall from the skies, soaking her hair and running down her face, so much that she almost forgot how hard she was clenching her fists in helplessness. Then, the impromptu platform she was sitting on suddenly started to shake, splitting open and began crumbling, falling apart.

'Take my warning to heart, young girl. Find strength in numbers. Don't let it end here.'

A last set of words the voice sent out was lost when Lux uttered a surprised cry as the last pieces of the floating wall fell apart and she fell towards the ruined city along with it. A last futile cry for help was lost to the howling winds right before her body would hit the ground and her eyes shot open from the nightmare, bathing in the sweat slowly pouring into her bed sheets.

 _A dream._

It took her a few seconds to calm her racing heart, and it was only after she tried to summon her baton once more and the instrument arrived in her hand with its typical buzz and soft light display, that she noticed the tears still dripping down her face. Instinctively, she took her weapon in both her arms and held it close to her body, feeling its trademark own warmth resonate with her body heat.  
After a small minute of getting everything straight again, she went over the contents of the odd nightmare again, and could only conclude it had been no ordinary vision. If she had been a normal girl, she would have just cast this aside as a very intense nightmare, but Lux was far from that. She was a Star Guardian, sworn to protect the universe with the power that had been granted her. Lux had already seen things that went far beyond the imaginary, so she was wary of throwing these visions aside. The feelings had been too direct, the voice had been too straightforward, too conflicting with her own subconsciousness. Lux took a deep sigh, threw her blankets aside and swung her feet over the bedside, waiting a second longer to rise. Baton in her hand, she slowly walked up to the room to gaze at the star-filled night sky.

'...I...I'll take your warning to heart. Whoever you are, wherever you are now...I'll commence the Call.'

She took a quick look at her baton and saw her own reflection, slight distorted by the baton's rounded forms.

'I won't die a foolish death.'

...

* * *

 **That was it for the prologue^^ I'm sorry for the people who expected a longer start, but it's called a prologue for a reason, after all D: However, don't worry, more is certainly in the works, this won't end here^^ I hope those of you who took the read enjoyed the small chapter, and I eagerly await any possible responses or any form of feedback:3  
See you in the next chapter!  
**

 **ADamnGoodName**


	2. The Call

**Presenting the second chapter of Beyond the Light! :D Or actually the first, since the first upload was the prologue...Also, this upload time is VERY fast for my normal pace, but that's thanks to NaNoWriMo, I chose to use this project for it, so that means I literally was kinda forced to put out much in a short amount of time x) However, since school will be beginning again in two days, I don't expect to have that much time to work on it anymore, so...no expectations :/**

 **That aside, I'm still excited to see this story start, and am curious what the responses are, so don't hesitate to leave a review or if you want, a PM if you have a question you'd like to have answered ASAP^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Call**

 **...**

A long night of floating in between half sleep and tiring hours of doubt tormented by memories of the desolate destruction later, Lux finally saw the light of the sun slowly enter the bedroom, and figured it was a good time to rise, now that she had been completely woken up by the light anyway. Absentmindedly, she switched off the alarm clock on the bedstand, although it hadn't even gotten the chance to go off, being so early in the morning.

She dragged herself towards the bathroom and pulled a partly disappointed, partly having-expected-this face when she saw herself in the mirror. Her pink hair, normally just passing her shoulders, now faced a _lot_ more directions than the smooth hair normally should, and it looked like it was going to put up a serious fight against any brush that would try to constrain it. Her face wasn't all that better, with slight bags starting to form under her evenly pink eyes from the somewhat turbulent night. Seems the nightmare and the following worrying had taken their toll more than expected. Lucky for her, she got the best makeup any girl could wish for.

Light bending.

She softly put her index fingers on the forming bags under her eyes and simply moved them over the affected spots. While moving, the fingertips started to glow, and under her touch, the bags seemed to simply disappear in thin air, replaced by healthy, spotless skin.

'Can't complain about what you can't see, can you?' she faintly smiled to no one in particular. Her eyes dropped down to the rest of her reflection's figure, and she jokingly gave herself hips and a bust twice the size that would probably be considered clinically healthy before letting the visual trickery fade away again.

'Although, if I could let the deceit continue into being actually tangible, I'd certainly give myself a slightly improved bust…' she pouted, moving her hands towards away from her breasts to where she'd like her chest to reach. While she was watching herself in the mirror, someone made a bed creak elsewhere in the house in their sleep, and the sharp sound made the booming thunder echo faintly in her memory, pulling her back to the situation at hand.

'...But I guess that's even less than trivial at this point, isn't it?' she sighed, letting her hands fall on her chest again and drawing a star shape on her pajamas right between her breasts.

'...Less time to worry about being a girl when you've got stars to protect.'

Lux took another look at her messed up hairdo and muttered something about at least wanting to look good while fighting evil by moonlight.

'Stay true, twintails…' she softly said while making the usual twintails in her hair, at least using a relatively easy exit for the bed hair that refused to listen. 'Not that I care too much today, anyway…' she ended while walking out of the bathroom, forcing her to halt in the doorway and retrace her steps backwards until she stood in front of the heap of clothes that piled up from not being able to choose the days before. 'Guess I'll at least dress…'

After she chose a random shirt and some comfortable shorts, not taking the effort to properly care today, she exited the bathroom again, waiting to see whether her stomach was ready to properly care for breakfast by the time she'd reach the kitchen.

* * *

Lux had to admit entering a completely unlit or unoccupied kitchen in the morning was something she wasn't really used to in her young life. Sure, she could be an early riser, but at least part of her family had almost always been already enjoying breakfast before she came walking into the kitchen. Now, the room was dusky and silent apart from the soft buzzing of several electrical devices, and the stark contrast with the still vivid nightmare made a shiver run down her spine. The teenager quickly tried to push the memories into the back of her mind again, absentmindedly gathered a frying pan and some eggs to get her breakfast started and tried her best to focus on starting properly preparing her meal.

Apart from accidentally adding more salt to her scrambled eggs than there was in her brother's latest -feigned- rant about Katarina and _certainly_ tasting that, Lux didn't really have the energy to properly take in the breakfast when it was ready. She didn't even properly notice she was smearing the chocolate spread _next to_ her slice of bread instead of in it until she started to notice her plate turned strangely brown when she lifted up her slice of bread. Neither did she notice she had probably been sitting at the kitchen table for an hour or more when her mother came walking into the room and saw her just spacing out, staring into the distant sunrise.  
All in all, the morning seemed to go by in a haze, her thoughts troubled by the memories of last night, still gnawing at the edge of her consciousness. It was a relief that today was a Saturday, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to attend school in this state. With one part of her mind stuck in the vision's images and the other already edging towards preparing the Call, not much of the day really got her full attention.

Lux just wandered through the hours, catching herself nervously drumming her fingers on the edges of the table or her desk whenever her mind drifted off again whenever she was trying to relax. Eating, resting, listening to music, singing, hell, even fun-fighting with Garen or watching stupid videos about the most random things, _nothing_ seemed to really do anything about the growing tension inside of her. Sighing, she let herself fall backwards on some cushions and tried to edge the day on to pass faster.

 _What is going to happen that could cause such a catastrophe?_

Absentmindedly, she drew patterns in the air, leaving small trails of light magic as she tried to comprehend it all.

 _And who is so seemingly omnipotent that it can reach me across the realm of dreams and time-space?_

The patterns over her head just glittered and slowly danced, not having any answers for her.

 _This whole thing feels like I'm trying to understand the plot of Evangelion..._

* * *

At long last, evening came, and the sun slowly sank away behind the horizon, finally giving way for the starlit sky, signaling Lux the time had come to contact the other worlds. Not wasting time, Lux started everything she needed to perform a proper Call. Opening the large window, she got a whiff of the warm summer evening breeze that was dancing outside, carrying all the fragrances of the summer night, relaxed, yet brooding with an unique kind of passion.

She placed her baton on the edge of the windowsill, preparing it to gather as much energy as possible. The night sky was somewhat tainted by clouds today, but the girl figured now was as good as ever, certainly with the memories of the seemingly prophetic vision still pretty fresh in her mind. To affirm her thoughts, the edges of the baton started to glow, taking in the starlight. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw the familiar aura, and it gave her determination a slight boost.

'Thanks, buddy.' the girl whispered, slowly passing the baton to sit down next to it at the other side of the open window, gazing at the constellations visible and letting her legs swing in the open space below. The girl edged her hand closer to the baton, which started hovering and slowly spiraling in place in response. With a final sigh, she called upon the Star Guardian power within her, triggering the transformation and revealing another side to her.

She felt the familiar, bonding power well up from the deepest part of her being, rising up to the surface of her essence and quickly taking over her whole person. Within less than a second, her normal, casual attire of tshirt and lazy home shorts had been blazed away by the magical power, replaced by a fabulous, literally sparkling attire in a range of bright colours, with a top as pink as originally only her hair and eyes had been, and a skirt in a flowing shade of purple to contrast the white, thigh-high boots and elbow-reaching gloves that had appeared on her legs and arms. To top it all off, a big purple ribbon with a golden star decorated her top, completing the sailor look with the white pieces of her top hanging over her back and frills decorating her skirt.

Lastly, she felt the tiara that adorned her forehead in Star Guardian form take shape, transforming the plain pieces of band she had used to quickly form her hair in twintails into majestic gold-white ribbons, almost in the shape of small wings, helping to elevate her to a new level of power.

Feeling the energy flow through her again, Lux stretched her arms in delight and formed her thumbs and index fingers into a triangle form, playfully creating an impromptu prisma, breaking the soft moonlight in almost invisible colours of the rainbow. Quickly getting her mind on the case again, she shook her head to get any diversions out and looked up at the starlit sky once more, solemnly raising one hand upwards, aligning it with the largest star in her vision, letting its light slip through her opened fingers. A last shred of doubt pulled at the back of her mind, but a flashback of the vision followed immediately after, pushing the emotion aside.

 _No turning back after I've prepared myself so much._

Behind her, the baton gave an affirmative hum and starting glowing brighter, as if it wanted to assure her everything would be just fine.

'I'm reaching out...I'm reaching out to the stars as descendant of the First Star...hear my plea…' she started to whisper, and while repeating these words as some sort of mantra, a barely visible string of light started to connect with her outstretched fingers. Suddenly, it seemed like the light of the stars started to distort, slightly bending towards the lone girl sitting on her windowsill, stretching her arm towards the sky. Lux felt the presence of the cosmos enter the realms of her mind, and knew the connection was made. This had been the last breach. Onwards, it would be become impossible to revert any action.

The young Star Guardian felt the awareness of the greater stars approach her mind with the question for her summon, and she tried to put the memories of the vision yesterday night and her own feelings in an orderly fashion to present to them as good as possible, while trying to keep her mental link as stable as possible.

 _I request...a union...a team...I cannot do this alone. To prevent this chaos and utter destruction, I...I wish to spread my Call across this universe._

She tried to bring her request as gentle as possible, but the many awarenesses of the cosmos still started to clash and discuss the many outcomes possible across time-space, which put a massive strain on her mind, almost forcing her into breaking the link. Slowly, she reached for the magic wand hovering next to her, still gathering energy, and the accepting weapon granted her a bigger field of mind to accept the cosmos in.

Finally, after what seemed like hours under the unchanging stars, the presence of the stars in her calmed down, and slowly started to seep out of her mental being, leaving the link open with the message that her wish was granted, but any and all consequences would be her responsibility. With a sigh half filled with gratitude and half with exhaustion, she waited until the last of the stars' consciousness left her, and then strengthened herself for the last effort. The girl grabbed hold of her trusty baton, now charged with more than enough power, and gently raised the weapon up in the air, until it was aligned with the barely visible link of light still hovering towards her from the stars.

'Star Guardians across the stars...I cannot overcome the approaching events alone...let my voice reach you and hear my plea...accept my Call!'

Ending her words on a firm note, she pushed the wand in her hands somewhat higher in the sky as she felt the pure celestial energy hovering her body into the air and letting her weapon shimmer in the multitude of colours that could only be found in the night sky before it fired off a brilliant beam of light towards the stars, branching off towards all the directions of space, carrying her message across the many galaxies.

After the beam had set off, the link with the stars was forcefully broken and Lux tumbled backwards onto her bed, having lost so much of her strength that even her clothes had turned back to their normal attire. Taking deep, slow breaths, she placed her trusty baton on her chest, briefly distracted by the wand rising and sinking along with her breathing, but then closed her eyes and let her head lean backwards.

'Never thought I actually had to do this...never thought it was _this_ exhausting either…'

Lux lazily opened one eye and looked at the starry sky again. 'I wonder who will come...'

She raised her right hand and traced a pattern of some stars in the air above her bed, softly smiling.

'Will I be able to make new friends?'

Tired, she let her hand drop again and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lux was roughly woken from her slumber by her alarm, which she had forgotten to switch to weekend mode since she was up way too early intrusive beeping sound of the stupid thing made sure she was certainly awake, but at least she had actually gotten _some_ sleep before it. The girl had more or less expected the excitement to wake her up way earlier, so she was glad her night's rest wasn't interrupted too soon.

After she half stumbled out of bed, Lux quickly checked the twilight sky for any notice of approaching Guardians, but the slowly brightening horizon was still void of any celestial movement. Slightly disappointed, the teenager left the curtains hanging half opened and let herself fall down on the bed again, not really knowing what to do while waiting. Absentmindedly, she summoned a few light sparks and let them dance around the still dimly lit room, softly adding glowing touches to everything they connected with. With a movement of her fingers, they merged together and mimicked the dawning light of the rising sun. After a few moments of letting the light wake her up, she made the miniature star dissolve and fade away.

Now that she was properly awake, Lux quickly grew impatient and practically rolled out of bed, pushing herself up from the floor and stretching a bit to get the last bits of sleep out of her system. In between poses, she subtly glanced at the sky outside every now and then, unable to contain herself, but she was rewarded equally as much as she was patient. After a quick visit to the bathroom to partly prepare herself for a probably unbearably long day of waiting, she half skipped to the kitchen, soon growing unable to contain her lingering excitement for the arrival of the other Star Guardians again. As she turned around a corner, she promptly bumped into her older brother, who was apparently on his way to the bathroom. Surprised by the collision and unstable because of her irregular skipping, Lux toppled over and crashed into the ground, not fast enough to find balance.

'Woops, sorry, Sparkles.' Garen grinned, bending over and reaching out his hand to help his little sister up again.

'I don't _sparkle_ …' the girl softly pouted in response to her brother's teasing, but took his hand nonetheless. While pulling her up straight, Garen keenly noticed his little sister being quite absent, almost unnaturally so, giving no further reply to his tease and just lost in her thoughts again.

'Hey, Lux, everything alright these days? You seem a bit distracted lately...'

Surprised that her brother switched tone so suddenly, the younger teenager looked up into the blue eyes of her sibling and saw a hint of concern reflected in those light coloured irises. Not wanting to raise worry, she quickly let go of his hand and began to diligently dust off the spots on her clothes where she had hit the ground to show nothing was wrong.

'It-It's nothing! Just-'

In a reflex, she turned her head away towards the window to avoid his gaze, and was captured by a faint light, shining high above the still slowly rising sun. As the small speck of light reached her eyes, she felt her staff vibrate in reaction to it, even while it was magically hidden away, and she knew this was a first signal.

'...Just thinking!'

Quickly, she jumped past her confused brother and raced back to her room, almost slamming the door shut and opening the window in one smooth followup movement. Knowing the apparition of light might just be temporal, she didn't waste any second summoning her magic baton and aimed it towards the small, distinctly coloured, shimmering dot of light in the sky. Almost instantly, she felt her baton respond with a warm shiver of recognition. Lux wasn't able to suppress the smile of excitement that followed on her face as she held onto her weapon some more. With her vivid eyes, she followed the distant trail the bright, celestial formation left behind in the sky as it made its way around the planet to warn her of incoming arrival in all the colours of the night sky.

 _They're here._

* * *

For a while, Lux had been watching the shimmering light in the sky as it leisurely moved across the skydome when it suddenly split up in two separate trails, one of which was clearly heading for her area. Feeling her baton react, she knew this was the final signal and the rest would be up to her. The teenager almost made a small pirouette in her haste to turn around and exit her room again, practically ramming open her door and sprinting towards the back door of the house, only to come to a slipping stop in the hallway and notice she was still in her pyjamas.

 _Good job, proud Star Guardian, you almost showed up in front of your future team members in your nightwear, idiot._

Lux kept scolding herself for her stupid impatience while she more or less went through all the clothes laying in the bathroom at full speed, to eventually end up with just regular jeans and a white t-shirt with some yellow motives. Quickly glancing out the window, she saw the part of the trail that had split off slowly lower altitude, renewing her excitement some more. Lux dashed out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Garen for a second time as he neared the kitchen, confusing him some more.

'Sorry! Goodmorningandenjoyyourbreakfast!' the pink haired girl rambled in one breath, not even looking at who she almost tackled before making a small drift around the corner and disappearing into the hallway with some slight slips.

'...Uh. Thanks, I guess.' Garen mumbled, scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out the behaviour of his little sister in her wake.

As she threw open the back door and jumped into the garden after wrestling to get her into her shoes properly, Lux had to use all her restraint to not transform into her Star Guardian form to chase the celestial light right here and now. Instead, she made a straight run for the hedge in the back of the yard that separated it from the forest. With minimum effort thanks to the adrenaline and her Star Guardian powers still acting up, she jumped over the two meters tall bushes with a controlled summersault, landing clean on the other side. Not minding the thought that anyone in the neighbourhood that happened to take a morning walk could've seen her pull that slightly inhuman stunt, she disappeared into the forest, focused on her goal.

Keeping up a fast pace, she looked up and tried to catch the slowly advancing trail of light through the foliage, but the branches hindered her view too much for her to decently keep the signal in sight. Shaking her head, Lux focused on the forest in front of her and decided to rely on her baton to guide her in the correct direction. A bit impatient and stressed by the turn of events, she started to disregard moderation and was soon jumping from branch to branch, relying on her Star Guardian powers to fuel her jumps.  
Heading straight for her goal, Lux didn't even notice some of her Star Guardian attire started to show, for example the bright yellow star, the accompanying frills on her chest and the little wing-like decorations splitting her pink hair in cute twintails. Only after some of the clothing had actually settled down, the girl noticed some of her outfit was distinctively different from what she had been wearing when she left home. Lux slowed down a bit, doubting whether she should fully transform or revert back to her plain clothing, but the increased sensitivity towards the still descending celestial energy edged her towards the first choice more and more.

'Ah, fuck it!' the pinkette growled and changed into her full Star Guardian attire, feeling the celestial energy flow through her once more as she lastly summoned her trusty baton. Filled with a completely different energy again, Lux wanted to continue her chase of the light in the air, but as soon as she pushed herself off again, she felt the atmosphere around her change and transform along with her. In highway speed tempo, the morning sky started to blur and alter its colours, changing from an early morning sky to a bright late noon blue in the mere time it took Lux to advance maybe thirty meters. The teenager felt the influence of the descending starlight skyrocket alongside the strange behaviour of the sky and decided not to pay too much attention to the sky's colours as long as the reaction of her baton on the signal was this strong.  
Her mindset only held out of a good ten seconds though, right up till the point where the sky overhead turned an unnatural dark shade, rapidly shifting into the colours of the night and pulling the forest into a twisted evening setting. Lux changed her pace from flying through the higher parts of the foliage to a sprinting tempo on the ground and finally into a slow walk as she was distracted by the psychedelic sky. She looked up, her eyes full of wary confusion as she beheld the drastically transforming skies. The girl felt the whole atmosphere around her change as she took a few more hesitant steps forward, nudged onwards by the constantly shifting world. Slowly, the leaves and branches of all the plants surrounding her began to lean in the direction of the still descending starlight, which started to appear as a more and more defined trail across the darkening sky. The girl waited a bit more, confused by the changing forest, but when a tailwind started to push her towards the descending celestial matter, she knew she had no choice anymore.

Not wasting any more time by being distracted, Lux cleared her head and took flight again, this time not even minding to stay below the forest canopy, figuring not many people would be busy with checking the treetops of the broad woodlands with the skies fucking their minds up in the city. Once she rose above the trees, she noticed the star energy had already split up in several smaller parts and had clearly set course towards a relatively open spot in the forest up ahead. She tried to increase her flying speed to catch up with the crashing pieces before impact, but it was impossible for her to reach them before they drastically lowered altitude and disappeared behind the trees. A split-second later, she heard a few dull thuds as the celestial matter finally connected with the ground.

A bit concerned about the condition whatever it was that the stars had sent her was in after the crash, she quickly closed the distance between her and the open spot. After the last trees stopped blocking the view, Lux was able to take in the full impact of what was in front of her. Close to the spot where she landed, four small craters were visible, each emanating their own unique aura, which was slowly dimming down as the celestial power that protected the contents during the galactic journey was slowly dissipating. While Lux was watching, four figures slowly rose up from their landing positions with careful and confused movements, having to get used to their new environment. With the slowly wavering auras, the teenage girl could start to see through the light they were giving off, making out four female figures, two childlike and two teenage sized, all with their own kind of clothes similar to her Star Guardian uniform, and simply seeing that filled her with an overwhelming mix of anticipation, pride, happiness and adrenaline because of what was to come.

Runeterra's first Star Guardian team had reached the planet.

...

* * *

 **End of, uh, chapter one!^^**  
 **Big thanks to everyone who decided to check it out and read the whole thing, I hope you enjoyed it:D And now, replying to the reviews some readers were so kind to leave behind:3**

 **LadyFlame** **: "** **Aaaaaaaah a new story written by you! This is interesting, I actually forgot about the Star Guardians skins. Thanks for the chapter**

 **-LF"**  
Glad I made you remember, those skins are fabulous~ Thanks to you for being such a faithful reader and checking out this story too:3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter too^^

 **CodyJaaxs:"** **was already excited to see that this has Lux, but not only her she's appears to be the main character also?! So much hype lol. I'm already hooked with what you got going man, can't wait to see you in the next chapter!"**  
I'm glad you pointed that out, it made me remember I forgot to put Lux as a character in the story description xD Hope I could keep you hooked with this chapter, it's a bit of a tone shift with the ominous first upload, but it was still fun to write^-^

 **Apetbrz: "Beautiful way to start. Your writing still amazes me~ -"**  
Thanks bud, glad you liked it^^ Also sorry I wasn't yet able to reply, I've practically been writing the entire time lel...Have this chapter to make up for it xD

 **That was it for now, short and simple:3 Another thanks for people who leave reviews, it warms my heart every time, no matter what^^  
** **Enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **ADamnGoodName**


	3. Arrival

**Here I am again, with another chapter for Beyond the Light:D Again, for my pace, a _very_ fast release, but I guess, better to use the momentum and post it anyway, will be better for the people who discover and decide to take a look at the story, more to read in once^^ And of course for the few people who already checked it out, a new chapter:3 **

**Not much to say here, I hope you'll enjoy the cast taking form and the story shaping up^^**

 **Have a good read!**

* * *

 **Arrival**

...

'A-Are we there yet?' one of the two smaller figures closer to Lux spoke up in a upbeat, although drowsy voice, as the owner of the voice tried to take her few first steps. Now that the auras had dimmed down to a small glow, Lux took a good look at the person speaking and, to her surprise, noticed the typical body type of the planet's own Yordle race. The Yordle girl -or so she assumed- in front of her had the trademark small body, big, colourful eyes, long, elfin ears and now returned her curious look with a cute, expectant smile of her own. While Lux was busy being confused about this, the other one close to her stepped towards her from out of the twilight, and to her surprise, the other person she had noticed turned out to be a Yordle as well, or at the very least a species _very_ close to it. While the first one had long, vivid green hair that could almost reach the ground, the second one had a stern, but still colourful shade of blue hair, bundled up in two thick twintails.

'Yo-You are... _Yordles_?' Lux uttered hesitantly, not really knowing what to make of this.

'We are _what_?' the blue haired one responded with a faint hint of irritation in her quite a bit lower voice, clearly taking the term "Yordle" as something degrading. The pink haired teenager noticed the mistake and quickly waved her hands in apology, trying to find words to patch up the situation fast.

'Don't worry, I think "Yordle" sounds cute! Kinda reminds me of purple!'' the green haired little one suddenly interrupted with a broad smile, apparently gleefully accepting her new name. For small moment, Lux and the other Yordle shared the same, utterly confused look, but Lux quickly recovered and took the chance given her by her new companion.

'Don't worry, it is. It's one of the cutest things around, ehh..?'

The young woman tried to subtly make clear she asked for the little green haired one's name, but this one wasn't all too absorbed in the conversation, rather more interested in the aura the pigtailed one was still giving off, trying to let her own green aura connect with it. The blue haired Yordle resolutely slapped the other one's hand away with a nod towards Lux.

'She wants our names, you dense thing…My name's Poppy, anyway.'  
The one named Poppy sighed at how the more free-spirited one was still very interested in the clashing colours, but reached a small hand out towards Lux in a formal greeting anyway. Surprised at Poppy's kinda rigid way of introducing herself, Lux took her little hand and softly shook it.

'I'm Luxanna, the Star Guardian assigned to this planet, it's a pleasure.' she smiled.

'Oh, oh, no problem!' the green haired Yordle smiled, suddenly coming back to the surface with her thoughts and giving her late response to Poppy's remark. 'I'm Lulu!'

Lulu didn't really care much for Poppy's cool attitude or formal ways of greeting and just gave both her new companions a big hug. Lux had to repress a small giggle at the completely different mindsets of the two, but quickly got pulled back to the case when a slightly sarcastic voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Oh look, another weirdly clothed girl, I guess we're at our destination after all, isn't that _fun_?'

-'They told me you got bored rather quickly, but I can somewhat sympathize with your annoyance, such a travel towards a planet is all but entertaining.' a second one commented, with a calm and soft voice, in stark contrast with the first one. While talking, the two last figures emerged from the unnatural twilight that had shrouded them again after their aura's somewhat had faded and took the last steps towards where Lux and the two Yordles had already gathered.

'We better be there, else certain people are going to take the bullet for letting us crash like this.' the furthest of the two human sized girls loudly complained, exaggerating her statement with broad arm movements. From the four, she instantly looked like she had another...unique aura to her Lux couldn't really place from the start. She was a tall, slender girl with her straight, crimson red hair put together in two long ponytails that seemed to reach to at least halfway her legs. She had a keen and restless look in her fiery coloured eyes, emanating an attitude that Lux could only interpret as dangerously intriguing. From all the Star Guardians Lux had seen up til now in short telepathic contact, this one was also the first that wore ear piercings like some metal fashion. The young woman saw her looking and lifted an eyebrow.

'What?' she spoke in a daring tone, folding her arms over each other and directly addressing Lux.

'Calm yourself, Jinx, at least we got transported to the correct location from the first try.' the second human girl closer to Lux hushed the first in a calm tone. The last speaker had long, dark purple hair that almost reached down to her waist and smoothly waved like it was stirred by a gentle breeze. A gentle, attentive expression decorated her face, clearly showing she was the least disoriented of the four. Although she looked very humanlike at first glance, one detail made her stand out girl had the same kind of elfin ears that was normally a trait only seen on Yordles or other subraces, although hers were more elegant, slender and refined in comparison to the sometimes rough and big ears of the little people. If the purple haired girl saw her looking, she chose to not take notice of it and just gave Lux a small nod.

'I assume you're the Star Guardian already active on this planet?'

Hearing that, Lux remembered what was actually going on and quickly nodded back in affirmation, awkwardly folding her hands behind her back.

'I-I'm Luxanna , and I'm the one that requested backup, s-so, yeah…'

The purple haired girl nodded again in understanding and gave her a gentle smile.

'My name is Janna, and I'm glad to meet you properly in such calm circumstances. I hope we'll get along well.'

Janna's calm voice seemed to wash away the initial scare Lux took when the girl apparently named "Jinx" had immediately focused her attention on her, and she started to get things together again in her mind when Jinx spoke up again.

'So, you're the little girl who can't handle things on her own over here? And we're supposed to help you as one big pussy team?'

-'Jinx, please!' Janna firmly reprimanded her, but the redhead just rolled her eyes.

'You're not my mom.' Jinx just huffed. Lux had to gulp a bit at the other girl's harsh words, but knew she shouldn't falter here.

'I know I pulled you all away from lives you had, but I can say with quite some certainty that you're needed here. Something's about to happen that I can't stop on my own...I-I had a prophetic dream or communication of some sorts, and the stars confirmed it was something that could turn into a grave danger! It would end up in utter chaos and destruction if something wouldn't be done... I wouldn't commence a Call without reason…'

Jinx just waved away Lux's tries and assertively put her hands on her hips.

'So short story, we just traveled all this way to save a squeaky girl? I want a return ticket.'

-'Yo, tall-and-flat, if your mouth was as big as your chest, you wouldn't be spewing all this nonsense. We all got the information from the stars when we were called upon, don't act as if this is something small.' Poppy suddenly interrupted, clearly getting a bit irritated by Jinx's attitude.

'What was that, you _little shit_?' Jinx growled, purposely bending over to look down on Poppy some more as she made her remark.

'You heard me. We're all Star Guardians here. Accept your destiny as righteously as you responded to the Call.'

-'I responded to the Call with the mindset that there were things to fight here, villains to shut up and nonsense to beat some sense into. But we only found one little helpless girl, so what's in it for me now?'

'You dare to turn away from your calling?' Poppy gritted her teeth, readying her hand in a stance as if she was about to summon a weapon. Jinx noticed it and smirked, having found her perfect way to shake off the boredom of the travel to Runeterra.

'And who's going to stop me? _You_?'

Poppy wanted to step forward, but Lux had followed the conversation and stepped forward in between the two, spreading her arms to make them both back off.

'Please stop.' she started with a calm and collected voice this time. 'I understand that you might've expected a more appealing or...striking person to come up and meet you, but I'm the only Star Guardian around here, so this is the best and only I can offer. As a fellow Star Guardian, I humbly ask you to put aside personal tastes and differences, for the sake of this part of the universe. Fate has doomed this place, and it seems you and I are these people's only hope...will you join me?'

To illustrate her words, Lux stretched her arms to both sides, opening her hands with the palms facing upwards in an inviting manner. Janna smiled and nodded approvingly, placing her hand on the girl's left hand.

'I'm with you, Luxanna.'

Lulu saw Janna's response and nodded as well, jumping towards Lux and placing both her small hands on the pinkette's right hand.

'Sure!'

Poppy gave Jinx a last scoffing glance and then put her hand next to Lulu's with a curt nod.

'Naturally.'

Jinx saw the others get together and let her head hang a bit, clearly making sure the boredom was readable in her eyes again.

'What a somber speech...you sure you're supposed to create bonds and not suicide cults with that?'

When no one gave her a proper response asides from waiting looks, she dramatically sighed and rolled her eyes.

' _Fine._ '

Reluctantly, she made the last few steps and let the edge of her fingers touch Lux's left hand, next to where Janna let hers rest. The blue haired woman saw her hesitating and shook her head, grabbing Jinx's hand in a quick motion and firmly put it on the teenager's waiting hand. Unexpectedly, Lux felt like an unknown form of warm electricity flowed through her hands when all five of them joined together like that, with Jinx being the source of the flow, to the redhead's own surprise as well.

'Our Starpower is the Starpower that will pierce the heavens!' Lulu excitedly yelled out, jumping up and pulling Poppy and Lux's right hand along. For a moment, all the others looked at the little green haired Yordle with the same confusion.

'...How did you know those words?' Lux hesitated, trying to hold back a surprised giggle. Lulu just shrugged and playfully tapped on the teenager's hand.

'I just felt like saying it! Teamspirit and stuff, right?'

To Lux's surprise, Janna nodded and smiled again.

'What Lulu just said can actually help to explain what we all just felt. It's the power of our whole team being together, and the Star Guardian power we can generate just by being together on the same front...as a team.'

Lux let a small sigh of relief escape, glad to have had a confirmation they got together after all as a team from an exterior source.

'Well...now that the kinda messy first contact is over, why don't we introduce ourselves to each other properly?' she tried, giving all of her new team members an inviting look. Lulu smiled happily, Janna gave her a gentle nod, Poppy straightened her back formally and Jinx just shrugged, not really trying to care much, but the flow of energy just now had clearly piqued her interest.

'I'll start.' Janna offered, breaking the contact with Lux and the rest to smoothen her skirt and then put out her hands in an inviting manner.

'My name is Janna, a seventeen year old Star Guardian with proficiency in air magic, which for example gives me a quite exact control over my flying capabilities, even when I'm not in Star Guardian form, so don't be surprised if I randomly hover over the ground to reach something or perform an action in an easier way...if there are no others around, of course. My favourite hobby is reading, and my favourite food is a good served cup of tea, as they'd call it here. In the learning system of this country, I'd be in the fourth grade. I think that kinda serves as a nice introduction?' she smiled. Lulu happily clapped in response while Poppy gave a curt nod and Jinx slowly clapped a few times to illustrate upcoming boredom again.

'Can I ask how you know your facts while only just arriving on the planet?' Lux wondered, curious that Janna used the terms like she knew how the world here worked, only a little bit unused to working with them. Janna nodded, probably having expected that question.

'When we gave notice we were willing to accept the Call, the stars provided us with some necessary and also some rather trivial information about the region where we would be sent to. I guess it's to boost our integration.'

Before anyone could continue after Janna's little explanation, Lulu's little hand rocketed upwards.

'Can I be next, please?'

-'Sure you can, go ahead.' Lux smiled, glad at least one of them was certainly enjoying herself. The green haired Yordle nodded in excitement and clapped her hands together, looking up at all of them.

'So, to all my new friends, I'm Lulu, a fae sorcery Star Guardian, pleased to meet you! Normally, my companion Pix should be here too, but he seems to have not yet materialized here...I'm sure you guys'll love him, though! Uhm, uhm...I should be a second grader on this planet, but school is boring...although I like things being explained about farming... My favourite colour is purple, and I love exploring and cupcakes that taste like colours, preferably purple! I think I'm fifteen, and...the end?'

The little green haired Star Guardian had used her hands to explain some things in her small monologue, but just raised them up in the air as she doubtfully ended her speech at random, looking at the others for confirmation.

'...Are you high on stuff?' Jinx doubtfully wondered, seeing how Lulu made a little twirl to add to her small introduction.

'Better to be innocently tripping than to trashtalk on everyone, I'd say.' Poppy casually remarked, making Jinx's yellow eyes flare up again.

'Then why don't you present your happy and optimistic self to the rest of the group, blue haired dwarf?' the redhead growled, giving Poppy a daring look.

'Fine.' the other one replied, folding her hands behind her back and straightening herself.

'To my future team members, my name is Poppy, a sixteen year old Star Guardian proficient in blunt weapons, preferably hammer-like tools. I guess you could summarize my hobbies into any form of training, with or without other team members. I'll probably be placed in the third grade of the school system here, and my favourite food is okonomiyaki. I highly value the honour of being a Star Guardian, and I hope we'll all take our duties very seriously, so that we can find the heroes this planet needs in ourselves.'

Janna and Lux both gave the heroic ending of her speech a small applause while Lulu was "oooh"ing in the background, but Jinx was just putting detail to the fact she was cringing from those overly valiant words.

'Excuse me, midget, but your princess is in another castle and you walked into the wrong story with your attitude, please come back to the real world.' the redhead commented after finishing acting like she had to vomit. Poppy just resigned to a small sigh and placed her hands on her hips.

'Then why don't you show us how the real attitude works and introduce yourself, Miss know-it-all?'

-'Naturally.' Jinx simply answered, copying Poppy's earlier tone and folding her arms over each other, taking a stance like she was standing victorious. 'Everyone! My name's Jinx, and this boring planet better be prepared for some serious fireworks now that I'm here, because some villains will be forced to step up their game to make the place fun! I'm the Star Guardian that brings guns to the knife party and carries violence in her violin case, because there can never be enough rockets and explosions to permanently defeat boredom! If you want my respect, certain blue haired midgets have to defeat me in a race or something exciting to earn it, don't even try to compel me with "reading" or "boardgames" or anything all the plebs do, it makes me sick. My favourite food is curry, and the spicier it is, the more fun the eating game will be, you're all invited to try and beat me in a spicy food challenge! If I _have_ to mention the boring parts, I'm sixteen and don't even want to know what grade I'm supposed to be placed in if we go to school here...who the fuck cares?'

When Jinx ended her words, Poppy had a "permanently disappointed in life" expression plastered on her face and Janna was hiding a sigh behind a facepalm, but Lux had to say she was actually quite entertained by the powerful ramblings of the slender redhead, although the actual content sounded...somewhat concerning at certain times. Lulu, in contradiction, gave her a big thumbs up, excited by Jinx's own energy when talking about things she liked.

'...You'd be in third grade like Poppy, Jinx.' Janna finally added after a moment, looking up again. Jinx's eyes immediately grew big in disgust as she quickly pointed towards Poppy and herself a few times at top speed.

'You mean I have to share a class with _her_? For real?'

-'Right back at you, childish woman. With a bit of luck we have to take entrance exams, your minor intellect and behaviour will certainly prevent you from entering.'

Jinx wanted to open her mouth to start another argument, but Lux quickly stepped in between again and lifted her arms to halt them.

'...Can I still have the opportunity to introduce myself?' she shyly offered, looking to calm both parties again. Lux's words made Poppy realize she got pulled in by Jinx again and she curtly coughed, signaling for her to speak.

'Excuse me, I...got distracted. Please, go ahead.'

The pink haired girl turned to Jinx again to get her approval and make sure she was calm again too, and the tall girl was just swinging with one of her twintails, not really trying to confirm Lux's question. When Lux just kept her gaze on the redhead, Jinx sighed and took hold of both her twintails, pulling them up and forming them into disfigured pigtails.

'Oh excuse me, valiant fellow Star Guardian, I got distracted, please continue!' she parodied, mimicking Poppy's polite way of talking in a high pitched voice that totally didn't fit her. Lux figured this was probably the best she could get from the other at the current time and took it for granted, stepping back again so she could see everyone once more.

'So...my name is Luxanna...but you can call me Lux, more or less everyone does, anyway. I'm a sixteen year old girl, currently in the third grade, so with a bit of luck, Poppy and Jinx will be joining me in class when they transfer in! Uhm...my favourite subject is music, at school at least, I don't think I'm really capable of playing an actual instrument...My hobbies are sleeping and eating, the important things in life! I love myself some excellent cake every now and then, and oh yeah, as Star Guardian, my speciality is light magic!'

-'Light magic?' Jinx abruptly interrupted. 'Show me!'

Lux was kinda surprised by the sudden request, but nevertheless conjured a few light orbs of different size and colour and let them revolve around each other and the group, fusing them after a quick demonstration and letting them fade away in the dark again. Jinx genuinely clapped after the little show, little twinkles of excitement readable in her bright eyes.

'Now _that's_ something that can keep you occupied for a bit! What more can you do with it? Does it work for pranks or mayhem? Explosions?'

Lux had to gulp a bit at those last two suggestions, but she figured some innocent examples wouldn't hurt.

'It has one of the best uses when you're preparing for the day, I'd say.' she innocently smiled, summoning a small light orb and letting it float towards Jinx. The redhead herself was a bit confused and distrustful about the small orb of light magic making its way towards her, but it had already reached her before she could properly respond. Quickly, the light attached to her chest and seemed to fade into it, giving Jinx an odd feeling of warmth spreading through the upper piece of her uniform.

'W-What are you doi-'

Before Jinx could finish her sentence, she noticed the black-and-white fabric of her chest clothing slowly bulge forward as Lux visually made it look like her breasts were swelling and forming into a firm set in front of all the other Star Guardians.

'Fanservice be damned...What the _fuck_ are you doing?' Jinx uttered, still having no other confirmation but a visual that her chest was exactly expanding. Lux giggled a bit at the confused reaction of the normally so rude teenager and halted the visual trickery.

'As you can see, I can alter the way the light reaches our eyes, making it very easy to alter the visual appearance of all things that can be seen. I kinda call it "light bending", and if you behave like the visual trickery is an actual thing, no one will notice anything until they'd actually go up and physically confirm it. It's how I always hide the bags under my eyes if I had to study a whole night for a test, for example!' the teenager smiled, secretly kinda enjoying Jinx's somewhat embarrassed response to her new look.

'Wow...your boobs are almost as big as Poppy's eyes!' Lulu grinned, pointing at how Poppy's eyes were growing bigger in disbelief of the results of Lux's light bending. Jinx herself slowly tried to put her hands on her chest, but when it would reach the fabric, her hands just fell through the trickery and disappeared "into" her clothes until they reached her actual chest. The contradicting signals made her yelp in surprise and fling her hands away from her body, looking up with a confused look.

'I feel like my eyes are trying to convince me I'm tripping balls, but my hands try to assure me I'm not, you little witch…'

Lux giggled a bit and removed the light magic from Jinx's body, reverting her chest to its original state. After the redhead had confirmed everything was back to normal, both physically and visually, she outed an almost inaudible sigh and gave Lux a second glance with an intrigued gleam in her fiery eyes.

'Okay...maybe you aren't as boring as you look at first glance. I'll give it a shot. Let's get that team armed up and going for real.'

-'T-Thanks…' Lux smiled, taking such words from the redhead as a real compliment, seeing as her earlier behaviour was kinda...in the complete opposite direction. 'Say...talking about team and stuff again...wasn't there another shard of the celestial transport that landed here?'

To her surprise, Janna and Jinx gave each other an awkward and knowing glance in response and were at a loss for words for a moment.

'...About that...we kinda originally were with five people travelling to this planet.' Janna began, turning around and gesturing the rest to follow.

'But since we still haven't had any response...ah well, we warned about the risks, but I guess this is what happens when people don't listen.' Jinx continued, shrugging at Janna's concerned look. They walked towards the fifth and last crater, a bit separated from the others and therefor a bit unnoticed, and when Lux stepped closer to see what was waiting, the expression in her eyes turned into one of both severy pity and intense disgust for the body of the creature in it.

'It told us his name was "Urgot" and that it "desperately wanted to be a Star Guardian"...don't let your dreams be dreams, they told him, but if you ask me, he should've stayed back home.' Jinx grimaced, a little twitch below her eye playing up as she looked at the bright pink suit enveloping the fat excuse of a humanoid creature, seemingly mocking their bright uniforms.

'"Just do it"...I wish he hadn't, the poor man didn't deserve this.' Janna sighed, folding her arms over each other in thought.

'W-What do we do with it now?' Lux hesitated, not really knowing how to respond to this.

'I guess we'll just hand it back to the stars, like we arrived here…let the universe decide.' Janna decided, kneeling down and spreading her arms, muttering some cryptic words. As her words continued on, symbols that Lux recognized as characters connecting to the consciousnesses of the universe started to appear around the landing spot of this "Urgot". After a while, the symbols started to emanate an aura which enveloped the body of the poor man, slowly lifting it up. Suddenly, Janna halted her little mantra and stepped back, signaling everyone to do the same. After a few seconds, the glowing orb containing Urgot stirred a bit and then quickly launched itself towards outer space, on its last journey. Poppy gave the departing celestial energy a quick salute before it became too small to discern between the rest of the sky's stars, and then the group of Star Guardians turned to each other again.

'Guess it's the five of us, then…' Lulu spoke up, looking up at the rest.

'Let's do this!' Lux said, extending her arm to the middle of the group in a surprising act of boldness. To her bigger surprise, the rest of them, even Jinx, followed her lead and put their hands on Lux's, feeling the Star Guardian energy flow through them again.

'Let's fuck up these planet's bitches!' Jinx smirked, her fiery eyes gleaming with excitement again. Although Lux's mindset wasn't completely on par with Jinx's words, she couldn't help it. She smirked too.

…

* * *

 **R.I.P. Star Guardian Urgot, never forget.  
I hope the rest of the Star Guardian crew had a nice introduction, even though not much but some talking happened:3  
**

 **Also, don't do drugs, kids. Don't be like Lulu.**

 **apetbrz: "Hm...from what I read I'm guessing Lux is keeping the Star Guardian thing a secret, right? That would be rather interesting if she had to work on saving the universe AND not letting her friends and family know about it at the same time. Would also make for a good reveal one day. Just a thought. Still loving it, can't wait for the shipping~ :DDDD"  
** Lux is indeed keeping it a secret, since of course, that always happens, gotta keep up with the mahou shoujo anime clichés, amirite? Also because it could simply cause her much more stress and put people around her in danger, of course^^ There's a truth in that cliché, after all:3 Adds a little bit more flavour to the whole concept:D I guess from this chapter on, you can start trying to ship xD Also, let me know how many references you understood :p  
Thanks for the continued support^-^

 **That was it for the chapter, see you in a next one!**

 **ADamnGoodName out.**


	4. Waiting to Bloom

**Next chapter incomiiiing!  
Prepare for more cringy references and facepalms in general:3  
I mean, and some story of course. A bit. Somewhat. Gotta make it look like a good fic, right?**

 **That aside, I hope you'll nonetheless enjoy this chapter, if you did, reviews are always welcome, they're one of a fic writer's best friends:3 Or if you have something you want say/ask on which you prefer a faster response, you can always send a PM^^ Also, I got word of a new Champion being revealed, so that means I'll probably have to go work on A Thorny Relationship to keep the magic of a chapter per Champion release working D:**

 **Have a good read:3**

* * *

 **Waiting To Bloom**

…

'...Do you all have a place you can go to, actually?' Lux wondered when they were all preparing themselves to leave the open landing spot in the forest, and while Lulu cocked her head in wonder and Jinx just shrugged, Janna gave her a reassuring nod.

'All means have been taken care of...as soon as your request for a Call got accepted, it set off a chain reaction that should provide us with the life support we need here.'

She looked up at the still unnaturally darkened sky and pursed her lips a bit in thought. 'That is, if we revert our Star Guardian forms and let this temporal celestial distortion fade away…'

To add to her words, she undid her transformation, switching her uniform for a uniquely white-and-blue patterned one piece reaching to just above her knees, which slightly gave the impression it was floating in an undetectable breeze. The headpiece disappeared and was replaced by a normal ponytail, and her boots changed into a normal set of delicate-looking, white shoes. All in all, with her calm demeanor, gentle expression and slightly otherworldly feel thanks to the intangible wind surrounding her, she gave the impression of an unknown goddess who had just descended next to Lux. Which, all things considered, wouldn't be all that far from the truth, now that she gave it a second thought.

'These clothes were supposed to be adjusted to this planet's lifestyle, but as I see your response, I can't help but wonder if it's not a little bit off…?' Janna wondered, her voice pulling Lux out of her musings. The mage quickly shook her hands in apology, searching for a proper response.

'No, no, not at all, it's just, the dress is so nice and fits you so well, and it's such a change from your Star Guardian uniform, I was surprised…'

Behind Janna, Jinx overly acted as if she swooned over Janna's clothes in response to Lux's words, but reverted her clothes in process anyway. In exchange for Jinx's uniform, a worn-out looking black t-shirt with some kind of red symbol on it accompanied by the name "Slayer" and a set of evenly well worn short jeans shorts appeared. The redhead's twintails lost their Star Guardian headpieces and drooped down a bit more, only held together by normal bands. Her boots transformed into loosely worn army boots and her gloves reverted into a few wristbands with some other names on them like Soulfly, Iron Maiden and Slipknot. On her left arm, red tattoo's in the shape of various stars, dragons and clouds appeared from her shoulder down to her wrist, giving her appearance another threatening girl apparently was very relieved to have her normal attire back and stretched in relief, patting the drawing on her chest in satisfaction to see it again.

'How and why does your Star Guardian form hide that long set of tattoos?' Janna wondered, interested in the drawings on Jinx's left arm. Jinx herself just shrugged.

'No idea, I guess not sparkly and happy enough?'

-'What's that utterly disgusting looking sketch on your shirt representing?' Poppy asked while also reverting her own uniform, ending up with a comfortable sport shirt and shorts, complete with sneakers and sweatbands around her wrists.

'It represents some _real_ fucking music, that's what it does. Which midget gym did you escape from before we set course to this planet?'

-'On second thought, maybe I should have hit you with my hammer after all...'

-'Please don't start again…' Lux pleaded, already transformed to her normal clothes again, while smoothing out her t-shirt, which previously got all creased because of the heavy movements during her sprint in the forest earlier.

'Yeah, let's "behave", Poppy.' Jinx snorted, mockingly patting the Yordle's head. Poppy pushed the redhead's hand away and swallowed a growl.

'I hope the educational system of this place will make you learn your place.' she curtly stated, composing herself again.

'Like I could give less fucks about that. School is about as exciting and entertaining as my grandma's jazz concerts!'

-'Is your grandmother that bad at jazz?' Lux asked, intrigued to hear Jinx talk about music genres.

'She's dead.' Jinx bluntly stated, looking at Lulu and giving her a wake-up pat on the head, noticing the little green haired girl had been lost in her own world again after they had sent Urgot back to the stars.

'Huh, what's happening? Breakfast?' the puzzled Yordle answered, looking up to see Jinx giving her a kinda confused expression in return.

'What in the _world_ were you smoking on the way here, seriously? You're worse than that one pothead back home that kept yelling the cake was a lie, and I've only known you for like ten minutes.'

-'What's happening, are we holding a normal clothes-party?' Lulu wondered, looking at everyone's casual clothing.

'We're going in casual, time to check out our new homes. But we can't do that if you keep dancing around as Star Guardian, so hurry up and change back!'

Jinx gave the Yordle an actually unexpectedly soft push to add to her statement, but Lulu didn't really notice.

'Dancing? Are we dancing now?'

The redhead next to her took a doubtful step back, not really knowing what to think of the little one anymore.

'I don't feel like dancing too much, but I certainly could go for a twirl!' Lulu exclaimed, placing her own magic wand on the ground facing upwards and grabbing it tight with her little hands.

'Anyone have an idea what's going on anymore?' Jinx hesitated while Lulu rocketed herself in a twirl around her wand, yelling out in excitement.

'As...as long as she's having fun?' Lux tried, having lost track of Lulu's train of thought as soon as the little one started about breakfast. Jinx wanted to forcefully grab the green haired Yordle and pull her back to business, but as Lulu was faster, transforming back to normal clothes in the last round of her twirls and landing on her feet, looking at the rest like nothing happened. Unexpectedly, she just wore very normal clothing, a red skirt, a deep purple hoodie and a bright green shoes like the colour of her hair.

'...Your choice of colours is as random as your mind, isn't it?' Janna asked, checking Lulu's outfit with a smile.

'If it fits, Pix sits and I wear!' the green haired Yordle answered with a bright smile. 'But purple beats all, though.'

Now that all of them had changed back to their normal states, the unnatural twilight that had occupied the skies since the arrival of the four other Star Guardians slowly began to dissipate, giving way for the normal blue morning sky. Along with the scheduled weather, the sounds of the forest started to return as well, washing away the alien stillness that had blanketed the area with the sounds of chirping birds and wind rustling through the leaves. As if it had just been a optical illusion like Lux's light bending, the five craters in the ground disappeared together with the celestial presence, turning the forest clearing back to its normal state.

'I guess that's taken care of as well now…?' Lux wondered, not really trying to wonder too much about the things happening when it concerned Star Guardians.

'Come on, let's dump this hippie home and get going, I want to see what this world's like!' Jinx urged, clearly waiting for Lux to take the lead.

'Please show us your city, Lux.' Janna added with a smile. Lux nodded with a lifted spirit and turned towards the city, ready to lead the way.

'Follow me!'

* * *

'Not to be intrusive, but can I ask where you actually live in this city, Lux?' Janna wondered while they reached the exit of the forest, which actually took longer than expected. Underestimating the travelling speed of her flying at adrenaline-fueled speed didn't quite play out in her favour, since Jinx started to get bored by the scenery of trees again and they had to go and retrieve Lulu every once in a while when she wandered off to pick some kind of plant or mushroom again.

'Well, uh, actually quite much in front of us…' the pink haired teenager replied, gesturing at the hedge in front of them separating her backyard from the forest.

'Can we see? Can we see?' Lulu excitedly asked, jumping up in vain to try and look over the still way too tall hedge.

'I bet you had to make a flip over this in your haste to catch up to us landing in the forest.' Jinx smirked, looking at the rows of beech growing in front of them. Lux had to hide a small blush at the redhead's on-point guess.

'I-uh, actually indeed had to…'

Jinx's eyes grew big for a second as she probably imagined Lux jumping over the plants in a frantic way, and then just started to laugh.

'You _actually_ did that!?'

-'I-I was in a hurry, and it was faster than round the thing via the gate on the side…you guys were descending _very_ fast, okay?' Lux mumbled in defence, pouting slightly.

'No worries, that's awesome…' Jinx assured her, clearly still laughing internally, going over the arc of Lux's jump with her eyes once more.

'Sure…' the mage muttered, but still kinda glad Jinx at least liked the idea. 'And I guess I could show you inside, my brother should be off to practice by now, but don't you want to get to your homes?'

-'I could use some booze in between.' Jinx commented.

'A refreshing drink would be nice, yes. Providing we don't hinder you too much.' Janna added, looking at Lux for her opinion. With a little green haired Yordle looking at her with expectant puppy eyes and two girls requesting for something to drink, Lux couldn't refuse anymore and just nodded with a smile.

'BUT!' Jinx suddenly exclaimed, halting Lux with a swift arm movement. 'You have to show me how you jumped over the hedge!'

-'Jinx, please…' Janna tried, but the excited look in the redhead's eyes left no space to argue.

'Will you jump along?' Lux dared, more meant as a joke than anything else, but she soon learned Jinx took these things way more seriously than anything else.

'Hell yeah I will! On three?' the excited redhead answered, already putting herself in a position to take the leap. Lux initially had no real response to Jinx's actions, but a look at the other Star Guardians left her with no choice.

'Well...you kinda dared her.' Janna smirked.

'Mistakes were made…' Lux mumbled to herself, putting herself in a starting position too. 'Are we _really_ doing this?'

-'Fuck yes we are! One...Two...Three!'

Hearing the starting word, Lux gathered as much submerged Star Guardian power as she could muster in her normal state and fueled an impressive jump, but while she was soaring through the air, she noticed she was missing a Jinx somewhere in the air next to her. As she rotated her body to see what was happening on the ground, she saw Lulu, apparently having grabbed Jinx's leg at the very last moment, happily yelling out "Let's fly!", effectively holding Jinx down on the ground.  
Jinx herself, who saw Lux already almost disappearing over the top of the hedge, dropped all restraints and just rocketed herself -and Lulu- off her feet in a beautiful, but rough display of Star Guardian energy, the magic creating a small aura around her as she flew through the air, quickly catching up to Lux. Lux herself wouldn't stand for being beaten on -literally- her own grounds and added a quick boost to her jump to get on the ground faster. Rather have sore legs than having to hear Jinx proclaim how she beat her two versus one the entire rest of the day. However, she didn't take in account that Lulu decided to boost Jinx at the very last moment, making the three of them crash first into each other and then on the ground.

'Fuck you, you little green haired pothead…' Jinx grumbled, having ended up on bottom of the three after they had rolled over a few times.

'Why do you people fly towards the ground?' Lulu asked in confusion, releasing Jinx's leg.

'Do we classify this as a draw?' Lux wondered, picking up Lulu and conveniently putting her aside to offer Jinx a hand in getting up. The redhead looked at the offered help for a second, but then switched her fiery gaze towards Lux's eyes and took the hand anyway.

'For this once.' she admitted, giving the smiling Yordle next to them a glare. '...I didn't really expect you to go along with this, though. You're more interesting than you look at first glance, I'll give you that.' Jinx added with a somewhat honest tone.

'It was kinda fun, I'll give you that too.' Lux replied, glad she could get on the same track with the rebellious redhead for a change. 'Oh shit, I have to go and show the others-!'

-'We got here alright, although we kinda used it a bit of a less...theatrical method.' Janna's voice sounded from not too far from them. When the three looked in the direction of the sound, they saw Janna and Poppy leisurely strolling up to them.

'Hit your head hard enough to gain a better attitude, maybe?' Poppy asked, giving Jinx a semi-sincere look when she saw the redhead rubbing a sore spot on her head.

'I would've asked you to jump along, but your height would've put you at too much disadvantage.' Jinx returned Poppy's mocking words.

'Futile hope, I guess.' the blue haired Yordle sighed.

'Come on, I'll show you in.' Lux quickly offered to stop any incoming arguments, leading them to the backdoor.

'Do we have to take off our shoes?' Janna asked when they walked into the hallway, already halting to take off her shoes if Lux confirmed her question.

'If you'd please, yes.'

Janna nodded and gently removed her shoes while Jinx more or less kicked hers off, leaving them in a messy heap. While Poppy neatly placed hers next to Janna's, Lulu decided to add to Jinx's heap and threw her brightly coloured shoes on Jinx's boots.

'To my deepest regret, it seems that loose cannon has influence…' Poppy remarked with an acted sigh.

'Don't worry, Lulu's too busy being in higher realms with her thoughts to actually pick up any bad habits...I hope.' Janna assured her as they all walked from the hallway to the kitchen.

'Make yourself comfortable, I'll grab something to drink for everyone...what would you guys like?' Lux offered, turning towards the others with an expectant look while they were seating themselves.

'Tea, if possible.' Janna smiled.

'Anything exciting!' Jinx added.

'Something purple!' Lulu insisted, throwing her hands in the air.

'Just a glass of water, please.' Poppy curtly replied.

'Damn, you're _so_ boring, little brat.' Jinx theatrically sighed at Poppy's reply.

'And you're so _damn_ rude, if I should use your words.' the Yordle replied, a bit annoyed by Jinx's constant comments.

'There we go! A bit of fucking colour in your words, yes! More please!' Jinx grinned, slamming her arms down on the table and leaning over to Poppy.

'Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?' the blue haired Yordle growled, a bit uncomfortable with the redhead suddenly leaning so close.

'Seriously, is your haircolour the only peculiar thing on you?' Jinx copied her tone, sighing. 'I'm just trying to get some fire in you! You're a damned Star Guardian, for fuck's sake! You should be brimming with "You"'!'

-'Jinx, calm down, don't go yelling things about Star Guardia-' Janna tried, but Jinx wasn't having any of it.

'Look at fucking Lulu! She's one of the weirdest persons I've seen so far, but that makes her so unique!' the redhead went on in a slightly louder voice, pointing at the green haired Yordle, who just gave them a hesitant thumbs up in confusion. 'You, you're only saying things like they have been imprinted in your mind like a drill, what's the fun in that? Where's the real _you_? I want to see the _real_ Poppy! Elseway you can better upgrade to Poppy 2.0, maybe that one has a personality!'

There was a heavy, penetrative silence after Jinx's words, just a glaring contest between her and Poppy as even Janna didn't know what to say.

'...The drinks are ready.' Lux spoke in a tiny voice, carrying a tray with the requested drinks on it. 'Your tea is still preparing, though, sorry Janna…' she added in the same tiny voice, but Janna waved her excuse away.

'Don't-don't worry about it…'

-'Sparkles, what the hell are you making so much noise for so early in the morni-' Garen sounded from the living room, clearly not fully awake yet, but he halted his words when he entered the kitchen and saw the situation in front of him. A green haired Yordle with clothes as random as her hair colour, silently drinking a purple soda while previously watching the two people next to her. To her right, another Yordle with blue hair in two pigtails and a sports outfit, holding a venomous glaring concert with a tall, slender teenage girl who seemed to have escaped from a metalhead convention and had a dangerous gleam in her fiery eyes. Next to those two, a girl with dark blue or purple hair and elfin ears like a refined Yordle, slightly distressed by the two next to her, and to close the row, his little sister Lux, currently awkwardly switching between him and the rest of the group.

'Uh-Uhm, I can explain, these are-' Lux started, but before she could finish her sentence, Poppy cleanly finished her glass of water and placed it on the table just a bit harder than she expected.

'I'm stepping out for a bit. I don't need fake, irresponsible heroes around me. Maybe I'll even search for a real one out there. Seems one of us is lacking it, after all.'

Done with her statement, Poppy rose from her chair and walked towards the hallway, turning around a last time. 'I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find me if you want to, so if you ever have a less childish moment...I'll be waiting. For a hero.'

That said, the blue haired Yordle put on her shoes at top speed, opening and closing the door in an orderly manner. The silence she left behind was only interrupted by Jinx huffing once and folding her arms over each other.

'I'll-I'll just let you girls alone…' Garen commented, seeing his little sister glare at the redhead and knowing a storm was about to hit home. Lux patiently waited until Garen had retreated to the safety of upstairs, and then firmly slammed her hands down on the table in front of Jinx.

'Exactly _what_ ,' she started, fuming partly because of her restrained anger and partly because of a slight fear of how the rebellious teenager in front of her would respond. 'Were you trying to do just now!?'

Jinx acted as if she didn't want to respond, but the hiss in Lux's normally so upbeat voice clearly hit a spot, as the redhead just tried a dismissing shrug.

'What? I just wanted her to show some proper reaction. This entire time, she's done nothing but correcting whatever I said like some sort of behaviour bot. Is that supposed to be how people act? Where's her "self"? Damned girl…'

-'Do you even hear what you're saying? Are you some kind of salty twelve year old that has to shove her opinion up everyone's ass?' Lux hissed, her voice still dangerously low.

'What was that?' Jinx growled, also raising from her seat.

'You heard me. It's not because someone acts different that you should treat them like they did something wrong or try to force them into your mindset!'

Now, Jinx fully straightened herself, towering over Lux with a fire burning in her bright eyes.

'Who the fuck are you, my parents?'

-'Who do you think you are, everyone's master?'

'You wanna take this outside, girl?'

Jinx wanted to add some more power to her words, but felt a soft tap on her arm and looked down into the questioning eyes of Lulu.

'Why did you chase away Poppy? She was still waiting to bloom…'

Although her choice of words was a bit odd, Lulu sounded the most serious she had sounded uptil now, and she clenched her little hands around Jinx' arm, waiting for the redhead's answer.

'I...uh...just…' Jinx tried, but even she couldn't quite keep her pissed off attitude in front of Lulu's puppy eyes. After a few seconds of silence, she slowly sat down again and softly placed her arms on the table again. 'Okay, okay...let's find Poppy later on and I'll try to apologize...okay?'

Lulu smiled and gave Jinx a sideways hug, making the redhead awkwardly trying to push the green haired Yordle off her.

'I understand, now get off me, little pothead…'

Behind the group, the electric kettle started to beep, signaling Janna's tea was ready to be served as well now. While Lux turned around and wanted to walk up to the furnace, Janna unexpectedly rose from her seat and followed her.

'I'd like to see what kinds of tea flavours you have.' the purple haired girl smiled, but when Lux nodded and reached for the small chest with teabags in it, she felt the soft hand of Janna on her shoulder. 'You did very well just, trying to put Jinx in her place like that...I have to admit I didn't expect such an outburst from such a timid-looking girl like you. You could make an excellent leader, Luxanna.'

Lux had to hold back a small blush because of the sincere words of the so collected Janna, who seemed like a so much better leader to her.

'Were...were you waiting for what I would do in the situation just now?'

-'At first, I was kinda stunned by Jinx's words, but then you picked up before me, and I decided to just wait it out...no regrets. Although Lulu kinda saved us.' she snickered, looking back at the green haired Yordle, who was now playing some kind of game with Jinx involving lots of clapping the hands against each other in fast patterns.

'Saved by cuteness.' Lux admitted, looking at the innocent excitement in the big eyes of the small girl.

'Let's finish our drinks and go and try and get Poppy back…' Janna spoke up after choosing a flavour and putting the bag in a warm cup of water.

'Yeah…'

* * *

'So, Jinx, any idea how you'd find Poppy to apologize?' Janna began with a rhetorical undertone as they walked through the busier parts of the urban area as they set out to get back together with Poppy after letting Jinx calm down -and Janna enjoy her tea- for a small thirty minutes.

'Let me guess, something involving lots of sparkly uniforms and catchy theme tunes if this was a tv show?' Jinx mumbled, a bit sulky because she had to admit she had been in the wrong.

'I...guess that's good enough to define things Star Guardian-related…' Janna smirked, amused by Jinx's sarcastic answer. 'But you're going to be the one to do it, though, no excuses. Use your own energy to trace Poppy's.'

-'What, is it going to tell me "turn left at the next corner" like some positioning system? I don't believe shit.' Jinx grumped, but nonetheless reached for the earring in her left ear, softly touching it to draw in energy. 'Bleep...bloop...searching boredom…'

Lux sighed at her behaviour and Janna just shrugged, but after a few seconds of concentrating, Jinx opened her eyes again with a genuine surprised look.

'Well I'll be fucking rekt. Put in me in a police suit and call me my sister, because I found Poppy. It _actually_ is the left at the next corner, fuck me.'

Lux couldn't hold back a giggle at both the expression on Jinx's face as well as her response, but they all nonetheless took the left turn at the next corner, following Jinx's feeling as she kept tracing Poppy.

'Hey, we're walking in the direction of…' Lux noted after a while of turning left and right or taking detours through parks. Before she had finished her sentence, the outlines of a public playground appeared in front of them, still filled with many groups of playing children. '...the playground I used to play at a lot.' she finished their visual confirmation.

'She's _here_? _Her_? No way.' Jinx protested, checking out the various playground installations and the yelling children occupying them. The redhead firmly shook her head. 'Way too much fun and excitement.'

-'We'll see. Where does your feeling trace her now?' Janna innocently smiled, waiting for the inevitable answer.

'Just...just a bit more up ahead. Beside the trees and slides over there…' Jinx had to admit, pointing at the few oak trees occupying the view.

'Let's silently walk around to see if we can surprise her!' Lulu put forward with a smile. Janna gave the green haired Yordle a gentle ruffle through her hair and smiled.

'Sure!'

They all -except for Jinx, who just tagged along a bit behind them, still annoyed by the fact she had to apologize- tiptoed around the edge of the bushes accompanying the trees and looked for a sign of Poppy, and were all genuinely surprised by the sight in front of them. Poppy, who had seemed so reserved and kinda rigid to them, was there, doing a silly dance with a group of children, Yordle and human alike, who were mimicking her odd gestures and wacko face expressions with a lot of laughter from both that group and Poppy herself.

'Well Futurama be damned. She can actually laugh. And dance.' Jinx commented, slightly dumbfounded. Then, a smile started to play around her lips, and she sneaked towards the still dancing Poppy, gesturing the kids to be silent when they noticed her as Poppy was busy performing some moves with her eyes averted from the group. Jinx took a spot right behind Poppy, making she was out of her field of vision, and began to perfectly mimic the dance Poppy kept on doing, adding her own silly faces to the already funny bunch the blue haired Yordle was making.  
The children noticed it and got confused about who to mimic, but were only more entertained nonetheless, clapping in response to the two so different looking women performing the same odd dance with the same amount of fun, although Jinx's excitement was partly because of Poppy still not noticing her. Only when some of the kids clearly were watching a point _above_ Poppy's head to mimic, the Yordle started to suspect something and turned around with a questioning look, but almost jumped up in surprise to see who stood behind her, still actively continue her dance. To Jinx's surprise however, Poppy had to hide a _blush_ , embarrassed to be caught by Jinx in this position.

'H-H-How long have you been standing there!? Wh-What have you seen!?' she stammered, not able to compose herself.

'How long have I been dancing, you mean? A small minute or so, but I wish I had been here sooner if I knew you were capable of doing fun things like this.'

The redhead sank down on one knee to get closer to Poppy's face and smirked. 'Your laugh is very catchy with that little snork in it, you know that?' she whispered, worsening the Yordle's blush.

'W-Wh-What do you mean, contagiou-'

Before Poppy could finish her sentence, Jinx theatrically bowed down, arching her hand towards her chest, letting her other arm fan out to complete the gesture.

'But that's what makes you "you". That was what I missed in that blue haired dwarf, and because you constantly tried to reproach me in such a stern matter, I tried to wrongfully force it out of you.' she began in a overly dramatic way, making Poppy not really know how to respond.

'My mother-I mean, dear team member Luxanna pointed out my mistakes, and so I am here, to be your hero. You just unknowingly showed that there is a personal Poppy below those massive pigtails, and I stand corrected, woe is me to have been in the wrong. Please accept my dearest apologies and be my Star Guardian homie again.' Jinx continued, beginning her sentence a bit louder so that Lux had to blush a bit too and reaching for Poppy with the hand previously on her chest. Poppy herself tried to formulate some words, but had difficulties properly speaking, constantly coughing to hide something. After a few tries, it was clear she was actually trying _very_ hard to hold back her laughter.

'I...did...certainly not...expect...this...from you.' she finally spoke, taking a deep breath at the end of her words to swallow an incoming burst of laughter. Nonetheless, she calmed herself, took Jinx's offered hand and gave her a small bow in return. 'Apologies accepted. I'll be your, uh...homie again.'

-'Score!' Jinx smiled.

'If you ever bring up that snork in my laugh again, I'll whack you with my hammer 'till you forget, got that?' Poppy whispered while the last traces of her blush were still trying to fade.

'Bring it, Pigtails.' the redhead smirked, pulling a few of the funny faces Poppy had been showing the kids to add to her statement, provoking a small laugh and an even smaller snork after it from the blue haired Yordle.

'Fuck you.' Poppy mumbled, turning away so Jinx would stop acting out all the expressions. The redhead herself smirked and gave the Yordle an almost affectionate pat on the head.

'That's better. Now let's get going, we still have to get to our homes, unless you want to dance with the kids some more. I bet Lulu wouldn't mind...'

Jinx pointed at Lulu with her thumb, referring to the little green haired girl already trying to mimic Poppy's dance together with the group of children.

'Let's-Let's just go…' Poppy muttered, seemingly devastated by the thought of dancing in front of her team members again. After the Yordle had waved the children goodbye, Jinx made a small snorting sound as they walked back to the other three, earning her a small, but packed punch against her lower arm. When Jinx looked down, she saw Poppy stubbornly looking the other way and smirked again.

'Thanks to step up and apologize, Jinx.' Lux smiled, looking up at the taller redhead with an earnest expression as Jinx and Poppy reached the group.

'Tch...teenage drama queens…' Jinx mumbled, but averting her eyes just like Poppy did just now.

'Let's go and check out our homes.'

…

* * *

 **If you survived uptil here, congrats! So...plotwise, this wasn't the best chapter I guess, I mean, look at all this progress... but I guess for the people that checked out A Thorny Relationship that's nothing new xD And sorry for letting Jinx lean against the fourth wall so much, it's just too inviting...now I know why shows like Gintama do it so much xD  
**

 **Time to pay my respects to the people who reviewed:3**

 **LadyFlame: "I love how you capture the champions personalities, the overall concepts, and their tones. And the fanservice. (Lmao) It's basically like that, a whole minute and a half for transforming. This is really interesting so, please continue! :D**

 **Thanks-LF"**  
I'm still trying to grasp all their different personalities, and that introduction was actually also a sneaky in-universe try for that x) I feel like I'm really going to have troubles with Poppy, because I barely touched upon her personality after her rework, so I mostly remember her as the kinda grumpy semi-Yordle who knows no jokes and ults the least useful enemy team member to onwards rape the strongest :/ I also made Lulu quite of a stoner, maybe I should tone down on that a bit x) #noregrets #it'sallpurpleanyway  
Thanks again for reading my stories:3

 **apetbrz: "If Jinx wants bigger boobs, just call Zyra!**

 **...wait it doesnt work that way fuck..."**  
Close, but wrong body x) I mean unless Zyra wants to make another body intertwine human and plant cells like she did with Ellie's arm (and Hayden, but we don't talk about what happened with that kay)

 **un1tBats293: "Doing drugs is fine kappachino. whatever lulu had, i want 10 of that, oh, and Ivern, u know why, lulu needs a friend smoking pot with. Else, i like it ( i was cringing a lot, BUT, GOOD CRINGING OK!) and yeah. Rip urgot. never forgetti, moms spaghetti. as for references i have a total of: 0 hehe xd. lets see what u got in store for us name!"**  
As long as it's purple, Lulu can live with it...she'll get you the goods, m9 ;d But I'm afraid you'll have to have her mindset to enjoy it like she does D: Ivern is implemented in the Champion roster as Lulu's potbro:3 People complained Bard had to be there too, but I've got other plans for him, mwahaha~ And the cringe is what we're going for, amirite. I mean, the good cringe D: And well, about references, it isn't solely anime references...Star Guardian Urgot is an in-universe reference, so if you got that, that's at least a total of 1 x) And don't tell me you didn't get the ones like "your princess is in another castle" D:

 **That was it for this chapter, see you -hopefully- in a next one:3**

 **ADamnGoodName signing off.**


	5. A Star Wanders Off

**Next part of the Star Guardian fic is hereee^-^ I should've had this done a lot sooner, but I had exams, and combined with two seizures and slow working pace, that ends up in this -cringes-  
Anyway, it's here, it's somewhat acceptable, I hope you'll enjoy it:3 That reminds me, with Camille on the verge of being released, I should have an ATR chapter ready...fuck me :/**

 **Anyway, feel free to drop a review if you enjoyed, or like always, if you have more pressing questions, a PM works in that case^-^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Star Wanders Off**

 **...**

The intrusive sound of her alarm clock roused Lux from a pretty deep slumber, making it take her a while to understand why she was woken up so early. Halfheartedly searching for the still beeping device with one hand, her slowly waking mind numbly went over the days of the week, and she almost rocketed upwards when it dawned on her.

 _Monday._

 _School._

 _...Fuck._

She checked the time on the display, reading an hour way too much past seven AM.

 _I overslept!_

After the hectic day yesterday, starting with the arrival of the four Star Guardians that got send to her planet and ending up in some premature drama and a master quest to find and settle in the homes they got designated, it wasn't that abnormal she overslept, but she still wished it hadn't happened.

Almost stumbling out of her bed, she hopped towards the door while trying to get her left leg out of the bed sheets and finally found stable ground by leaning on the door knob.

Now that she thought about those four living alone, she wasn't quite sure whether...some of them were fully capable of doing that, seeing as Lulu was captivated for a full five minutes by a shower which activated by clapping and Jinx looked like the kind of person who had never paid and will never pay for anything.

As she was busy rearranging the bed sheets, she got interrupted by another intrusive bleeping sound, but this time, it was her cellphone, feverishly ringing next to the bed.

'Who is calling me...at this hour?' Lux mumbled, slowly walking up to little device and checking the screen.

Unknown number.

She just held the phone in her hands for a few seconds, doubting whether she should pick up, but then shook her head and firmly pressed the "Answer call". She was a Star Guardian, why should she be afraid of such things?

'Hello, Lux?' a somewhat distressed voice began before the teenager could speak up, a very familiar voice, although she was used to it being a lot calmer.

'...Janna?'

-'Oh, I finally got to you! I'm sorry for calling so early, but we kinda have a situation on our hands…' Janna hesitated, sounding like she was frantically looking around while being on the phone.

'W-What happened?' Lux stammered, thrown off by the slight panic in Janna's voice.

'Well…' Janna started, but was interrupted by the voice of Poppy on the background.

'Here, let me talk to her.'

A little shifting of phones later, Lux could hear Poppy take over the cellphone.

'Okay, Poppy here. So, long story short, Miss I-Can-Handle-It-All-Myself disappeared from her apartment and hasn't given any sign to any of us, and we can't reach her in any way since she refused to take a cellphone...have you heard of her or have any idea where she could be?'

 _Jinx disappeared?_

'Have you checked her apartment?' Lux began, meanwhile trying to think up places where she'd see Jinx run off to.

'It's locked, but when we asked the people at the counter in the entry hall, they said that they did see a girl like that leave the building when we gave them a description of Jinx, but that she left over two hours ago already.'

-'Can't you trace her?'

'Janna mentioned that too, but when we tried, we came up empty. Seems like she's somehow blocking us, or maybe something is jamming the signal. Janna said it might have something to do with latent power differences, or so she hopes, but to put it short, she completely disappeared from our radar. Since you know this city better than us, we had to resort to you…'

While keeping Poppy on the line, Lux had been walking towards the bathroom and more or less tried to prepare herself for the day, and while trying to get her face out of morning phase, a thought formed in her mind.

'Not to sound to much like Jinx herself, but...aren't you guys a bit too concerned? I mean, she's not Lulu or anything, if any of us could fend of danger, it'd probably be Jinx…'

-'Yeah, that's what Janna thought for the first half hour too. We had agreed to meet up at seven so we could get everything ready for the first day of school, but seems like she didn't find it important enough...If it's not asking too much, could you come over here so we could at least search with a lead instead of randomly wandering around?'

'Uhm...sure, but could you give me a bit to prepare? I kinda just got out of bed...also, where are you?'

-'In front of Janna's place.'

'I'll be there in a bit!' Lux assured her, and while Poppy thanked her, she heard the Yordle say that "Lux just got out of bed", and the pinkette could hear Lulu's laugh haunt her memory for a while after she had dropped the call.

Now that she had both hands free, she made quick work of her twintails and practically jumped into her school uniform, having brushed her teeth before she properly realized she didn't have breakfast yet. Mentally slapping herself for her stupidity, she slid down the stairs and quickly skipped towards the kitchen, picking up her bag along the way. Lux picked up a slice of bread and buttered it while she just kept standing at the table, not taking the time to sit down.

'Mom, dad, I'm taking the early train, okay?' she noted to her parents, quickly gulping down a glass of milk and smearing some jam on her bread.

'Take care, honey.' her dad absentmindedly spoke up, distracted by his newspaper.

'If you're taking the earlier train just to quickly go shopping before school, it's on your own expense!' her mom warned her, but Lux already waved them goodbye, quickly passing Garen as she disappeared into the hallway.

After she put her shoes on at top speed, she firmly took the slice of bread in her mouth and opened the door, running down the front yard and into the street with the piece still bouncing in her mouth with her every step, on her way to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Finally making her way towards Janna's building after a way too long travel time, Lux noticed the three waiting for her, Poppy sitting on a bench nearby while Lulu was checking out some flowers and Janna was pacing in front of the two, clearly not at ease with the situation.

'I'm here, guys!' Lux spoke up as she neared the group, raising her hand in a greet. 'Sorry about the time, the bus kinda-'

-'No worries about that, let's get straight to business and retrieve our stray "hero" before we arrive too late on our first day. Janna is getting quite worked up and Lulu is, well…'

Poppy glanced at the green haired Yordle, who had just found two funny looking flowers and was carefully sniffing them. '...Lulu.'

'Are...are you okay, Janna?' Lux wondered, seeing how the yesterday so relaxed girl was now holding herself back from breaking out in a small panic attack. 'She's just away for a bit, it's not like she's going to die out there…'

-'You don't know that…' the purple haired girl whispered, more to herself than to Lux. The pink haired teenager put an arm around Janna to comfort her and made her stop pacing around and face the others.

'We'll find her, no worries...she's probably just checking out the city or something stupidly normal...only according to her abnormal daily schedule.'

-'Any idea where a teenager with the attention span of a duck would run off to so early in the morning?' Poppy asked, clearly waiting for Lux to point a direction to go.

'Ehm...maybe towards one of the arcades or so, seeing as she seeks excitement. But we'll have to go more towards the center of the city for that, though. Thinking about it, lots of places which Jinx could deem "exciting" are located there...I guess we'll have to take a detour to school.' the pink haired teenager mused. 'Let's get on the bus, one should arrive in five minutes or so.'

* * *

Once on the bus, Lux took Janna aside for a moment while Poppy was busy trying to stop Lulu from making a group of grade schoolers dance in the middle of the bus.

'Why are you so afraid of Jinx just being gone for a while? I mean, we're all Star Guardians, if there would be any teenage girls that would be able to defend themselves from whatever, it's us...this is totally not like how you were yesterday.' the pink haired girl whispered, careful to not let her voice out.

'Yesterday we were able to sense Poppy just fine the entire time...I made up a convenient lie to keep those two calm, but normally a Star Guardian's aura will only disappear from her team member's fields of force when she's left the planet or...died.'

Lux had to hold back a small squeak, but after she made sure no one around her was paying attention to them, she leaned over to Janna with a serious look on her face.

'How can you know for sure?'

Surprisingly, Janna's face went rigid for a split-second, and she averted her eyes.

'I...have my reasons. It's-not important now.'

Lux felt that the purple haired girl clearly didn't want to continue on the subject and decided to let it rest for the moment.

'Is there a way to empower our way of tracing Jinx? Like if we all put our powers together or something?' Lux tried, going over possibilities.

'We'd still all be searching differently, so not really...Normally, the leader of a team has trace abilities with more authority, but we kinda forgot to properly appoint someone as leader with the things that happened yesterday…'

Lux wanted to reply, but had to evade Lulu waltzing past with a teddybear in her arms as imaginative dance partner and a young, red haired girl with a purple backpack and cute cat ears chasing her to get said teddybear back with a burning look in her eyes.

'How do we appoint someone as leader, then?' Lux went on, keeping an eye on the screen that displayed the next stops.

'Basically, we just all need to accept one person as the one in the lead...but I don't think Jinx is going to accept someone above her just like that.'

-'And here I thought a team was just a good chance on some new friends…' Lux commented with a wry smile.

'Yeah, about that…' Janna added with a faint smirk through her worrying, looking at how Poppy tried to catch both Lulu and the grade schooler. 'It can be quite a ride.'

* * *

After the bus had dropped them off at the busy central district of the city, Lux quickly noted some places she thought Jinx might be hanging out at and gestured the other to follow her.

'Since I'm not the most rebellious metalhead girl around, I'm also just guessing things, but I guess we can start with checking the main shopping center...who knows, she might be checking out music or something.'

-'Or clothes, if she ever decides to change that shirt she was wearing yesterday.' Poppy added, taking the chance to comment on Jinx's style of clothing.

'Let's hope…' Janna sighed as they entered the shopping complex through the large sliding doors. Inside, it still was relatively calm thanks to it being a Monday morning, but there were still enough people walking around to make it difficult to immediately find one person among the many. Lux could even see people in her school uniform walking in and out of some shops, probably grabbing a quick bite or a last item before school started. One of those people, a slender, somewhat taller girl with blueish-black hair who wore a dark blue hoodie with feather-like patterns on it over her uniform, looked like she was just strolling around, but noticed Lux amidst the group and raised a hand in greet, turning to walk up to them. Lux herself eagerly waved back, surprising the rest of the Star Guardians by running up to the unknown girl and almost tackling her in a hug.

'Quinn! I'm so glad to see you right now!' Lux brightly smiled, releasing the taller teenager after a few seconds.

'Yeah, I can certainly see that…' Quinn smirked, moving the other teenager away a bit so they'd be on proper talk distance. 'What's the problem?'

-'Have you by any chance seen a girl with very long, red hair, dressed like she escaped from a metal con and with a set of red tattoos all over her left arm around here?'

A look of recognition appeared in Quinn's gentle hazel eyes, and Lux knew they were saved.

'I saw a girl like that kicking someone out of the arcade up the main street and afterwards getting kicked out herself around a hour ago...but I'm pretty sure I saw the same kind of red hair pass by not too long ago right here. Is it like, reaching-the-knees length?'

Lux nodded, getting more hopeful with Quinn's every word. The dark haired girl herself nodded too as a sign of taking in Lux's words.

'You might wanna check the upstairs, lots of niche genre music and clothing stores there, I'm pretty sure I saw such red hair on the stairs when I walked around. On a side note, someone like you related to a girl like that? Something happened?'

Lux awkwardly pushed her index fingers together, trying to find some words to explain the situation in a safe way.

'It's, uh, kinda complicated…'

Quinn keenly noticed the girl's troubles and just showed a gentle smile, patting Lux on the head for a bit.

'Swinging that way or just found adventurous friends, hmm?'

Hearing Quinn's words, Lux had to try her best to push back to blush that was heating her cheeks, but the taller girl just softly laughed. 'Better get back to your other friends, it seems like they're waiting…Or am I going to get introduced?'

Lux turned around, noticed the other three still waiting out the situation a bit and figured time was getting wasted the more they kept standing there.

'I'll...I'll introduce you next time! I mean at school! Thanks anyway!' Lux quickly rambled, giving Quinn a quick thank you-hug.

'Stay alert and don't trip over like you did on the first day of school.' the dark haired teenager called after her when seeing Lux hurrying back to the group. She took Lux's quick wave in greet and explaining to the group where they'd be going with frantic gestures as a sign her presence wasn't needed anymore, and turned around, putting her hands in her pockets and walking off, planning to grab a last quick bite before school.

'Who was that girl?' Janna asked, turning around to hint at the leaving Quinn, but said girl already seemed to have disappeared between a few passing persons.

'That's Quinn, a good friend of mine...don't bother trying to spot her again, she can be very good in blending in with the crowd if she wants to. If you end up in my class, you'll see her again anyway, since she's a classmate of mine. But she's probably one of the best people to meet if you want to get information, since chances are high she knows at least something. To put it shortly, she has seen someone that is definitely Jinx being kicked out of the arcade around an hour ago, and she has seen a girl that it most likely Jinx too here in the mall, going upstairs. So let's roll with that!'

-'To the upstairs!' Lulu added in a heroic voice, pointing one arm up in the air.

Janna was clearly relieved that Jinx seemed to be alright, and even smiled as they stepped onto the escalator.

'It's been awhile since I've used these...takes me back.'

-'Don't you have these where you come from?' Lux wondered at hearing Janna's reaction.

'They had them in the city where I grew up as a little girl, but when we made the move to the larger cities, they had all been replaced by more advanced things...it's actually quite nice to be on one of these again. Bumpy nostalgia.'

-'It's good to see you a bit more relaxed again…' Lux smiled on her turn. 'I told you everything would be fine...It's just her running about in a new city, searching excitement. No sweat.'

-'I'm sorry for, ehm, rousing everyone like that,I just couldn't help it, I kinda have other memories connected to someone disappearing than just going for an exploring walk.' Janna mumbled, awkwardly curling a tress of her purple hair.

'Want to talk about it?'

-'Maybe...later.'

'Whenever you want.' Lux assured her as they reached the second floor, starting their search for Jinx over again.

'Let's split up and check the different stores to spare time. Meet up here again in fifteen minutes, with or without Jinx. We'll see what we do from there on.' Lux ordered with a bit more authority in her voice that she meant to have, but if the others noticed, they didn't mention any of it and just split up as she had requested.

'If I was a metalhead with slightly lunatic tendencies, which stores would I check out?' the pink haired mage wondered aloud as she passed a few stores, and decided to go for the first store selling metal music, figuring she might as well take the gamble. She didn't expect Jinx to exactly know that music was sold like this on Runeterra, but figured the redhead would have been attracted by the music blasting from the speakers in the store anyway.

Inside, she didn't find Jinx, but instead found the only other pinkette that wore the same school uniform as her, browsing through new releases. Although they shared hair colour and uniform, the similarities halted there. While Lux was a rather small, tender looking girl, the other teenager was among the tallest of their school, with an athletic, almost brawny build, and to be honest, Lux had to admit she had been scared of the girl's appearance at first, with the tattoo on her cheek and more running on the left side of her neck. Only after Caitlyn had assured her she was a bit rough, but good at heart, Lux had brought up the courage to actually talk to her, and had found out an actually quite intelligent girl was present underneath that rough exterior.  
'Hi there, Vi.' she smiled, walking up to the taller teenager. The girl looked up with a surprised look, apparently not expecting any company in the store at the moment.

'Yoo, Sparkles, what's up? Didn't expect you at this hour or place, something going on?'

It also had taken Lux a bit to get used to the girl's tendency to give everyone nicknames, to be honest. All the more since Garen had heard it and adopted the nickname to tease his sister.

'On a small morning quest, you could say…'

Hearing those words, Vi excitedly slammed her fists together.

'Trouble? Need help?' she grinned, probably rather thinking about some physical "help" more than the kind of help Lux needed in this situation, being the truculent woman she was.

'Rather than that, could you tell me whether you saw a girl our age around here? She has very long, dark red hair, and is probably clothed like she's rather a worker here than a teenage schoolgirl.'

-'Ooohh, going for the metalheads now? You should've asked me!' the tall girl grinned, giving Lux a light hearted punch against her shoulder. 'On a more serious note now, I kinda just got here myself, just quickly wanted to check out new releases before school...sorry, Sparkles, haven't seen anyone here. Better ask the the lady over at the desk, I guess.'

While Lux straightened herself again after recovering from Vi's good hearted punch, the taller girl pointed at a bored-looking attendant with the same style of clothes as Jinx or Vi on a casual day at the store's counter the only difference that her shirt was adorned with a group of what looked like magical girls and a little, white fox-like familiar, slowly chewing gum while browsing through something what looked like a comic book about a village of blue Yordles with white hats.

'Don't worry, she's a real cutie, Sparkles!' Vi smirked, pushing Lux towards the pay desk. The smaller pinkette took a few hesitant steps, until she reached the desk.

'Uhm...Can I ask something?' Lux started a little hesitant, seeing as the girl behind the counter didn't even seen to acknowledge her nearing the desk, but when the young woman looked up from her book, Lux noticed two rather surprised crimson irises look at her from behind a veil of dark blue hair. The attendant quickly put away her book and brushed her dark tresses aside, showing a friendly smile, adorned with two lip bites.

S-Sorry, I wasn't expecting people to come this early-uhm-' she began in a unexpectedly soft voice, but recollected herself soon after. After a little cough, she gave a slightly more professional smile. 'Welcome to Madoka's Music, what can I do for you, dear?'

-'I, ehm, just wanted to ask whether you saw a red haired girl pass by in the store sometime earlier…' Lux spoke up, a little bit distracted by the complex, dark green tattoos on the girl's forearms. The attendant pursed her lips in thought and ticked with her finger against her cheek.

'Long hair as in, she could practically whip people with it-length?'

-'Yeah...that might just work out.' Lux smiled.

'There was one with her hair in a long ponytail earlier, it seems she was drawn here by the music, but she didn't seem to know what to do with the cd's, for some reason, so after listening to the music played on stereo for a while, she got bored and left. That your girl?'

The description matched what Lux imagined Jinx would be doing in a music shop where she didn't know anything except for the music, so the pink haired teenager nodded in enthusiasm.

'Yes! Can you tell me where went off to?' she replied with a hopeful look on her face.

'I can only say she left the store and crossed walkway towards the big clothing store there. Keeping the size of that store in mind, if she went there to explore, pretty big chance you might run into her there.' the attendant commented, vaguely gesturing towards the other side of the hallway.

'Thanks!' Lux happily said, fueled with a new spark of hope to finally find the troublemaker. 'Bye, Miss, Vi!' she added, waving to both in her haste to get to the other store.

'Go get dem girls, Spark!' Vi smirked.

Lux quickly crossed the hallway and entered the store, trying to browse through the many aisles to try and track Jinx. After speeding through the big clothing store several times and asking the co-workers whether they had seen someone with Jinx's features to be sure, Lux was completely done with it. She firmly walked up to the corridor of the second floor of the store and made sure she took in a spot that was overviewing most of the store. She took a very deep breath, and…

'JINX! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, NOW GET THE _FUCK_ UP HERE!'

The last of her echoes had faded away, an embarrassed blush started to burn on her cheeks as silence and surprise took over more or less the whole store. After a half a minute passed without response, Lux was preparing to breathe in for another yell as long as she didn't get any response when she suddenly heard the sound of a confident gait nearing her from behind.

'So you _are_ my mother, after all…' Jinx's voice mockingly sounded before Lux could turn around, making the pink haired girl slightly more agitated than she already was. When she turned around however, she was rather surprised by the fact Jinx somehow had had the common sense to put on a uniform, although she had just left behind the necktie somewhere, and had refused to switch her socks for some reason. That, and the fact her tattoos and wristbands still adorned her arms made it rather look like an attempt to mock the uniform than actually wearing it. She apparently also decided to tie her hair in one long ponytail of dark crimson hair, making it sway behind her like one big wisp.

'Wha-How...You...are _actually_ wearing the uniform?' Lux hesitated, momentarily forgetting she had to be mad at the redhead. Jinx just shrugged and formed two mouths with her hands.

'Otherwise, Poppy would be all like "Oh no, you irresponsible, childish woman, what are you even doing here, bla bla bla"' she began, taking on a mocking tone of the Yordle's voice while moving one of hand-mouths she made like she was talking with a puppet. 'And Janna would be like "Please consider our fragile situation, we have to make sure we get along with the people, bla bla responsible, bla bla".' she continued, moving her other hand along with the new mocking voice she made up. 'Seriously, I don't need _that_ to start my day with.'

Lux held back a deep sigh and the urge to slap her own or Jinx's face. Or both.

'Did you forget that you had agreed to meet up somewhere with the others?'

The redhead made a disapproving "tsk" in response and rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, I _did_ , but when I woke up this morning, having a nice orderly meet so we could get to school in neat fashion was the last thing that came up in my mind as "exciting". The first morning in a new city, and they just want to boringly come together and get to _school_? Hello, team? Are we people or walking boredom? I just decided to check out the city. _My way_.'

Jinx lowered her voice into a satisfied hiss at those last words, her eyes reminding Lux of a very satisfied child. One side of Lux wanted to reprimand Jinx for her acts, but the other part held her back, since she hadn't been part of any of this.

'Let's..let's just get back...you can discuss it with Janna and Poppy there…'

Jinx showed her motivation by just sticking out her tongue, but then shrugged and followed Lux anyway.

'I heard you got kicked out of the arcade?' the pinkette hesitantly asked after a few seconds of walking back, bringing a smirk to Jinx's face.

'So that's how that thing's called? But yeah, I'm not gonna let people walk over me and try to cheat their way to victory...fuck them. So what if I got kicked out too? All worth.'

 _This girl…_

* * *

'Wait,none of you guys have your uniform yet?' Jinx laughed after everyone had gathered at the agreed meeting place and a heavy argument with Poppy. Janna, in contradiction, had just been glad to see Jinx alive and well and had run up to her, taking her into a hug, surprising everyone.

'Well, we had to postpone getting our uniforms because _someone_ decided to bail on us and leave everyone wondering about her whereabouts.' Poppy remarked, giving Jinx a small glare.

'Pfftt...' Jinx brushed it off, waving Poppy's words away with her hand. 'This is way better! I'll quickly go change and then we'll all go non-uniformed, I bet we're the first transfer students to do that so unorganized!' she excitedly continued, already wanting to walk to the toilets to change.

'Can't we quickly go and buy them?' Janna tried, looking at Lux for confirmation.

'We _could_ , but then we'd be late…' Lux hesitated, checking the time on her phone.

'With the way Jinx and Lulu dress, better late than arriving in casual clothes, I'd say…' Poppy mentioned, looking at Lulu, who had dressed completely in purple.

'Yo, I don't want to hear that from the dwarf who casually dresses as if she escaped from the set of a midget boxing movie!' Jinx returned.

'I'll join you in going to the school staff when we arrive and make up an excuse for being too late, let's just quickly buy some before this gets out of hand _again_ …' Lux sighed, turning towards the part of the mall having a store that sold their kind of uniforms.

'Boooo!' Jinx complained in a disappointed tone, but followed anyway after being pulled along by Lux, who wanted to make sure the redhead actually stayed with the group this time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were finally on the route to school, all standing in the bus that would be dropping them off there at the next stop. Lux stood next to Jinx, pretty close since the bus was still quite packed even after rush hour, and suddenly noticed one of the redhead's ear piercings from yesterday missing.

'Hey Jinx, did you take off your ear things since yesterday?'

-'What?' Jinx looked up, being distracted by Lulu trying to knot hers and Jinx's hair together. 'Oh, yeah, I took it off, its constant aura started to annoy me...I guess it's because you are all around now.'

-'You did _what_? Janna suddenly whispered, leaning over to the two. 'Don't tell me it's the piece containing your Star Guardian Trigger?' she continued in an even lower voice, making sure the three of them were the only ones hearing.

'It is. What about it?' Jinx hesitated, a bit surprised by Janna's heavy reaction.

' _Never_ take that off! It's completely helpless without you, and you without it! Now I know why we couldn't trace you, your Star Guardian entity is practically nonexistent at this point!' Janna whispered, trying to stress on the words as much as possible.

'Whoa, calm down, Windchime, no need to stress so much for such a thing? I'll just put it on again when we get home and no harm done, okay? Chill…' ' Jinx commented, getting a bit concerned by the other girl's reaction.

'Do you know what happens if you are separated from your Trigger too long, or if someone takes it away and for example melts or crushes it?' Janna continued, a very serious expression readable on her face.

'I dunno, I...start to get weaker or so?' Jinx hesitated.

'Your existence fades and you cease to exist.' the purple haired girl answered in a low, but stern voice. 'When did you leave home this morning?'

-'Around half past five...why?' Jinx answered, for once taking on a slightly more serious tone.

'You can be separated from your Trigger up to around twenty-four hours, so you still have time...but how do you forget things that have literally been brought in your mind when you received your powers?'

Upon hearing everything was still okay, Jinx relaxed again and just shrugged.

'I don't pay too much attention to most of the things that don't involve some good shooting, thrill or excitement in general. I mean, why even care if it only causes lame responsibilities?'

-'You better start to care if you don't want to die in a stupid way.' Janna ended in a cold tone, done with the talk and leaning back to her side, looking outside for the rest of the bus ride. Poppy and Lux at each other with the same questioning look, but neither felt like it was the right time to ask the normally so gentle Janna about her rather disconcerted steadfastness concerning the subject.

'Whatever.' Jinx mumbled, but she couldn't completely hide the information had surprised her too.

'We're almost there…' Lux noted, to try and steer the mood away from the current looming tension.

'There better be some interesting people in that school of yours…' Jinx commented as they exited the bus and started to walk up the entranceway to the school grounds, which were empty since classes already started.

'Don't worry, we got you covered on that part…' Lux grinned, not able to hide her excitement completely.

'Or else you'll make sure they will be, or what?' Poppy noted, noticing the look on Jinx's face.

'Damn right you are.' the redhead answered as Lux pushed the gates of the school open and let the others in.

'In we go.' she smiled.

...

* * *

 **Again, some sneaky -or bland- references stuffed in there, I can't resist, it's like shitposting memes, it takes over your mind D:**

 **ALSO, MORE PEOPLE! The Star Guardian world starts to fill out a little bit more, even if it were just small interactions or talks, some more familiar faces appeared:3 -who can guess who the grade schooler is who "danced" with Lulu, huehue-**

 **Time to reply to the kind souls who read and reviewed~**

 **apetbrz: "Okay I saw a tad bit of Lux x Janna, but then way more Lux x Jinx stuff, so I'm guessing the latter is what you're going with (unless u make it a threesome you deviant ;D ). I loved to see the silly playful Poppy, and I assume that that personality will return. A lot."  
** I think I'm going to place you in the category of "instant yuri shipper" xD You just need small glimpses of interactions and you're off lol (but I don't mind~) And is threesome not a bit egocentric? They're a team of five :/ And yeah, silly playful Poppy wants to return, but she's a bit shy to behave like that in front of the others, so it's a bit of a juxaposition D:

 **LadyFlame: "Ahhh the character development! Im glad Jinx and Poppy are getting along better now. And the main character, Garen, appears! Star Guardian Garen confirmed?!**

 **Thanks for the chapter. LF"**  
Small bits of character development have to be there SOMETIMES in my stories, right ;-; I kinda suck at that, but I'm glad to see you enjoyed it^-^ Star Guardian Garen has to wait in line though, Urgot stole his spotlight x) Thanks for keeping up!

 **That was about it! See you in a next chapter of any of my stories -hopefully- ^^**

 **ADamnGoodName out.**


	6. Transfer Students

**I'm here again with another Beyond the Light update!^^ The reason this is delayed so much is that I have been working on A Thorny Relationship for most of the times in between, and people who have been following my stories for a bit longer know I have...time schedule issues x) So to compensate and not fall into Berserk-level hiatuses on everything, here's a Star Guardian update!^^ To be honest, this chapter was one of the funniest ones to write jut because I could have so many characters have appearances and interactions that would normally never be possible + all the references again, ohhh I love it~**

 **This chapter is basically a lowkey honouring to all the people that have helped me with A Thorny Relationship and Beyond the Light and have in general just been very nice people to chat or hang out with^^ So if there are characters introduced that don't immediately ring a bell, it's probably a cameo of one of my buddies^^ (That or you didn't immediately get the resemblance to a Champion outside of the Star Guardian universe) So this one's to you, everyone helping me out!:3**

 **Not much more to say, enjoy, hopefully have a good laugh and don't be afraid to drop a review or a PM if you have a more pressing question^^**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Transfer Students**

…

'Your school is quite calm, isn't it? So boring.' Jinx noted, checking the playgrounds for any other latecomers, but the outside was empty except for some stray cans or other garbage. 'Are we _that_ late?'

-'Not that late, but late enough to already have all classes properly started...you could probably see the people having PE exiting the building and going for warmup rounds any moment now.' Lux replied, pointing at the part of the school complex located next to the sports fields.

'We'll just go in from the side, so we don't have to pass all the classes and can get straight to the administrative desk.' she explained on as she walked past the main doors and let the others in via a side entrance. While Lux tried to softly close the door again to not draw unnecessary attention, Jinx noticed her caution and smirked, catching the girl's drift and suddenly pumping her hands in the air.

'JINX IS IN THE HOUSE, LET'S FUCKING GO!' she enthusiastically yelled, loud enough for all the classes in the hallway at the very least to hear her, joined by Lulu at the end of her words, although the little one hadn't really followed what Jinx was going on about.

'At least _try_ to be calm…' Poppy sighed while Lux buried her face in her hands, thinking about the embarrassment if she encountered someone she knew well right now.

'Let's...let's just go to the administration to let them know you guys are here…' she sighed, leading them towards the room.

'Sir…? I'm here to report in the new transfer students…' Lux began, knocking on the already opened door and peeking around it with her head. The man behind the desk in the room looked from his work and smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

'Good, good! For a moment, I thought we had just been pranked by the news of four new students...the four lovely girls behind you are them, I assume?'

Lux nodded, pointing one hand at the group.

'From left to right, Jinx, Poppy, Janna and Lulu.' she explained, going down the names and the row with a finger. The man nodded and noted some stuff on a display in front of him, looking at where Lux should bring them to.

'Let's see...oh? They're all assigned to class 3-C. Would you be so kind to bring them there while you're at it, Miss Crownguard? I'm kinda busy here...If you do, I'll forgive you for being late as well.'

-'Good try, but I clearly saw you place _five_ dots on the "late" roster…' Lux commented dryly, looking down at the man's desk.

'Excuse me, sir, but is it possible that there's been a mistake? I'm pretty sure not all of us should be in the same class…' Janna spoke up, a bit surprised that all of them were placed in the same year _and_ class. The man behind the desk rubbed his chin in thought and went over the information again, checking everything twice.

'No, I don't see any apparent mistake here...have you maybe given us some incorrect student information? You can always check it at home and if you provide us with the correct info, it's no problem to let you switch you to other classes.' he explained with a smile. 'For now, I think it's better to at least get to class before all of you miss the whole day.'

Janna looked like she wanted to disagree, but thought about it for a second and just politely nodded.

'Thank you, we will do just that.'

When they had exited the administry room, Lux turned to Janna with a questioning look.

'How come you're all placed in the same year? I mean, when you all introduced yourself, you clearly told me you had been informed that at least your and Lulu's years would differ from ours…'

-'That's what I'd like to know too…' Janna wondered, going over possibilities in her head. 'Well, I guess the stars wouldn't do it without reason, so I guess we'll have to accept it for now...on another note, where is class 3-C?'

To this, Lux smiled brightly and skipped a few steps before changing to normal walking again.

'I'll take you there, no worries, I have to be somewhere around there too, anyway! We have to take the stairs, though.' she commented, pointing at the broad, spiral staircase a bit left of them.

'Your school sure has a lot of nice pictures…' Lulu mentioned, interested in the many drawings or photos decorating the walls.

'Yeah, we're in close collaboration with the art school close to here, whenever the students there create something our school is interested in, it tries to buy the works...the school board likes to show off, I guess…'

-'They're mostly kinda boring pictures, though...needs more explosions.' Jinx commented, looking around at the works.

'Why don't you make one and present it to the school, then?' Lux smirked, not quite seeing Jinx as a person who could focus herself long enough on something like that to actually produce something.

'I'll give you some _real_ art the next time I'm holding anything artsy in my hands...psychedelic post-avant garde surrealism with a touch of explosive impressionistic expressionism!'

-'I guess I should've also expected such a response…' Lux smiled with a slight sigh. 'But, we're here!'

She stopped in front of a door with a little display above it reading "3-C" in simple, yet elegant letters, feeling artistic even though they were digitally displayed. Lux politely knocked on the door, and after waiting for a "Come in!" from the inside, she slowly opened the door and turned to the others.

'Welcome to your new class!'

After they all stepped inside, Janna took a surprised look at Lux following them.

'What…?'

-'3-C is my class too!' Lux smiled. 'I brought the new students, Miss!' she added, aiming her words at the teacher in front of the class, an elegant woman dressed in mostly black with some red motives, mostly in the skirt she was wearing.

'Ah, excellent, dear.' the woman sensually smiled, turning to them. The four new students immediately noticed she was wearing high heels with very long heels, but she seemed to have no problem walking with them, confidently striding up to the group. 'You can take your seat, Lux, and class, we'll pause the lesson to have you meet the four new students I mentioned earlier.'

Lux nodded and walked up to her seat, seating herself next to Vi, who gave her a welcoming punch against her shoulder.

'So that was the redhead you were searching, huh? Not bad...I like the tattoos.' Vi smirked.

'Good morning again too…' Lux mumbled, rubbing her shoulder, but then smiling too and looked to the front to see how her new team members would introduce themselves.

* * *

Jinx internally grinded her teeth, preparing for another long, boring line of the four of them introducing themselves as "transfer students", as if it was something _so_ exciting. And seeing as she was standing last in line, she'd probably be last to introduce herself, too.

 _Bleh…_

As Janna stepped up to the middle in front of the class, Jinx decided she'd forget to care listening to the introductions, no way she was going to endure these things _twice._ Instead, she folded her arms over each other, leaned against the wall behind her and let her eyes go over the people in the class. In the far left back of the class, a curvy girl with red hair that had some odd green stripes through it was leaning her head on her right hand, comfortably chatting with the girl next to her while keeping her yellow eyes focused on what happened in the front of the class. Another strange bit was that she seemed to randomly have a purple rose standing on her desk in a slender, small vase.

The girl next to her was slightly more tanned and had a more athletic, stronger look, leaning over in her chair a bit, having folded her arms behind her snowy hair and alternating her crimson eyes between responding to the redhead next to her and also keeping an eye on the front of the class.

In front of those two were the only person she already knew in this class, Lux, and left of her, a quite tall, almost burly looking girl with her bright pink hair cut in very short except for some tresses in front of her face and the notable tattoo spelling "VI" on her cheek, plus some other tattoos running down her neck. Although she looked like she'd rather fit beating some scrubs up in a back alley somewhere, she was nonetheless comfortably exchanging some words with the so different Lux and paying attention to what Janna was talking about in front.

The last occupied row on the left was filled in by a small creature that looked like she was of the same kind like that pigtails and the green haired hippie that came to this planet with her and Janna. Although she seemed a bit taller than the two she had already met, the girl had the bluish skin colour and the same, big ears appearing from underneath her white hair. With the earring in her right ear and the lively expression on her excited face, she almost seemed like she could be the more free-spirited sister of Poppy. Next to her sat a small, frail looking human girl, almost shaped like a precious doll. Her brown hair was carefully kept in a neat comb-out, with a cute dot on the back of her head. Careful, blue eyes kept an eye on introduction in front of her, while she was playing with a necklace with some kind of key attached to it. All in all, she looked like a cocky or way too sheltered haute-couture girl to Jinx.

Jinx was pulled out of her musings when everyone politely started clapping, apparently Janna was done. As she had expected, the teacher pointed Janna at the empty spots in front of the "Yordle" girl and frail brunette.

 _One down, two more like this and we're done…BORING._

'Miss teacher lady, can I go next?' Lulu began, as she decided it was her turn to step forward and introduce herself.

'Call me Elise, dear, and go ahead...' the woman answered with a small smile at the so innocent sounding girl. Jinx had a slight urge to listen to what the little one would ramble about this time, but then again, looking at something new was better than hearing a little pothead tell stories about purple things. The redhead decided to listen with half an ear and check out the rest of the class. Having gone over the whole left row, she switched her interest to the middle row, starting with the last two figures. The left person was a bit taller, slender, quite athletic looking girl Jinx was pretty sure she had already seen walking around this morning, with her blueish-black hair and that dark blue hoodie, now resting on the chair she was sitting on, but she couldn't quite remember where or when exactly. The teenager seemed like an attentive student, a notebook in front of her and her gentle hazel eyes keenly taking in the students in the front.

Next to her, a dark brown haired boy was sitting with his chair all the way against the wall, his arms folded over each other and just looking at the front or just his classmates. He had a purple hoodie with a more cloak-like feel to it hanging over his chair in the same manner as the girl next to him. Although he perhaps tried to hide it, even Jinx could catch him stealing glances at his desk partner.

 _Laaaameee. Not shipping blue hoodie x purple hoodie._

At the desk in front of them sat another tall girl, alone, along with the pink haired girl certainly the tallest ones in the class. She was somewhat chubbier figure and dark purple hair that reached her shoulders and was draped over the right side of her face. The girl had a mildly tanned skin and six piercings in her left ear, something Jinx could appreciate. She was writing in a book in front of her, probably having been taking notes until they all arrived and interrupted it. The redhead also noticed that she had two crutches on top of her desk. Jinx figured the empty spot next to her was for one of them to take.

After being distracted for a little second when Lulu did a small dance to accentuate something, Jinx looked at the next desk, at which a very curvy, but also very bored looking girl was seated. She kept her purple eyes more focused on the rubber on her desk, letting it somehow float a few centimeters above the desk without touching it.

 _Psychic powers?_

Now that Jinx looked a bit closer, the long, silky white hair of the girl also seemed to randomly wave about every now and then, as if it was stirred by an otherworldly breeze. It seemed none of the other people in the class took too much notice of it, if the guy next to her was looking at anything, it was the girl's ample cleavage, which she didn't take any effort to hide either, leaving the first few buttons of her uniform shirt unbuttoned.

On the front row, a random looking blonde guy had tried to move as much to his side of the desk as was possible, and when Jinx moved her gaze to the one next to him, she had to slightly bite her lip to not start laughing out loud. The odd boy sitting there had painted half of his hair in a deep black colour and the other one in a crimson tint, making him look like he was permanently wearing some kind of silly hood. If that wasn't enough, the teenager was wearing a kinda creepy, perpetually broadly smiling mask for some reason, and Jinx couldn't miss the little jack-in-the-box standing on the desk a little next to him. Suddenly, everyone started politely clapping again, signaling Lulu was done too. She was directed to the empty seat next to Janna, and after seeing the little Yordle girl sit down in front of her, the white haired Yordle at the desk behind her suddenly jumped up, leaning forward with a smile.

'Yoooo, finally some more Yordles around me! Waddup, little green?'

-'Tristana, please calm down a bit…' the brunette next to her said in a melodic, soft voice, clearly worried the outgoing Yordle girl might make the situation awkward for Lulu. The green haired girl had no problems with the enthusiastic approach of the other Yordle whatsoever though, enthusiastically starting to talk back, but at the point she started to take purple cupcakes from her bag to show the people around her, Jinx lost interested again. She switched her gaze to the last row of seats, the far right. The last row was occupied solely by a random looking boy with a slightly darker tinted skin, glasses, black hair and a shirt with the letters "RWBY" in a big font on it, each of the letters accompanied by the image of a different girl, just looking at things on his phone while stealing glances at the front of the class or at the thighs of the white haired girl in the middle row, clearly not too interested in Poppy's introduction speech either. Next to him was the last free spot in the class, so if Poppy wasn't going to take that one, that would probably become her seat.

 _Bleh, no worries. He looks like he could be fun, or else I'll make him, anyway. As long as he isn't shipping blue hoodie and purple hoodie._

In front of him were two people who clearly weren't all that happy to sit in each other's surroundings, just sitting next to each other and more or less avoiding vocal, visual or physical contact. The left was a girl with long hair as silky white as the full moon, keeping her stormy gray eyes focused on some intricate drawings in a notebook, not caring too much for the people introducing themselves. She had odd, crescent and full moon shaped tattoos on her forehead, or at least, Jinx assumed they were some kind of tattoos, the way they dimly glowed in the light of the classroom made her doubt the fact it were mere ink patterns. Next to her sat an attentive girl with wavy, auburn hair and gentle eyes in the same colour. The smile she had on her face seemed to radiate its own bit of sunshine and she politely waved to Jinx when she noticed the redhead was looking in their direction. Jinx decided it was time for a first, small prank and made a form of a gun with her left hand and put it against her head, making the movement as if she shot herself with a troubled expression as a response to the girl's friendly greet. The brunette didn't quite know what to make of the quite unique reaction, but the girl next to her, who had looked up to see what the other one was waving at, showed a small, half hidden smile in response. Jinx grinned, contented her first act was a success in two ways and moved up to the next row.

On the left of the next desk, a quite tall, heavily built boy with quite a thick figure, dark skin, hair like he had recently won "afro of the year" award and glasses, sat next to a random looking boy with shorter, red hair and a little girl on a unicycle-figurine on his desk. The redheaded one had, looking at the several sketch papers in front of him, obviously been drawing a lot more than paying actual attention before the five of them entered class, but was nonetheless being mindful of their introductions now. However, Jinx clearly noticed that both of them had been busy with the phone in between them, showing a little bespectacled student "Kenji" seemingly screaming at something, and when both of them took a look at it again, they had to quickly look somewhere else to straighten their faces.

On the final front row of the class, a somewhat smaller boy with short, brown hair and a girl with aquagreen, shoulder length hair that turned black again at the roots and a piercing in her right nostril were sitting, softly talking while listening to the introduction too. Although the girl looked she was teasing her desk partner, they both still looked like they were a bit surprised to be in this classroom as well as seeing all of the more distinct people around them, as if they recognized them from somewhere. Jinx had timed her view of the class perfectly again, since as soon as she was done with the last desk, a small round of polite applause followed again.

'More Yordles, keep 'em coming!' the Yordle girl named Tristana excitedly called from the left row, making Poppy raise a doubtful eyebrow as she passed them. She arrived at the seat she had been assigned, the open spot next to the tall, purple haired girl with crutches, and looked up in slight amazement.

'Welp, you're quite the girl!...Ever thought of being a hero?' the pigtailed Yordle began, seizing the height of her new desk partner. 'Just kidding, just kidding...anyway, once again, my name's Poppy. What's your name?' the Yordle girl smiled, extending her small hand in a greet. Jinx noticed the purple haired girl politely turn to Poppy and extend her own hand to accept Poppy's greet and start to talk in response. Probably introducing herself too, but Jinx couldn't really care much about that, for example the tattoos on that tall pinkette's neck were a lot more interesting than Poppy's social smalltalk.

'Jinx, it's your turn, so go ahead, dear...' the teacher in front sensually said, gesturing for her to take the spotlight and introduce herself. The redhead took a few theatrical steps towards the middle of the front and took on a heroic pose, her legs a bit spread in a balanced stance and slamming her fists together.

'Waddup, scrubs! Prepare yourself for a year filled with extravagant joyrides full of highly explosive entertainment and magnificent brilliance, because I, Jinx, am joining this class as of today! ' she started, dramatically raising her fist in the air to add to her statement. 'Things you need to know about me: I'm sixteen, natural redhead and ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!' I'm serious, got a doctor's note.' she whispered at the end like she was telling something confidential to the whole class. 'But don't worry, I won't hurt aaaaanyone. Probably. Or most likely. Or at least, not on accident.' the redhead continued with a sugary sweet voice, especially those last few lines. 'So, my hobbies are...blah blah clothes, blah blah shoes, blah blah girly things, blah blah...'

Jinx illustrated her sudden boredom by making her hands move like two puppets sarcastically acting out however typical teenage girls would be talking about such things and making snoring noises herself, even closing her eyes. The rest of the class didn't properly know what to make of it, and Vi leaned over to Lux.

'Is she...mentally stable?' the taller pinkette whispered, eyeing the redhead in front of the class with a little suspicion. Lux wanted to reply and reassure Vi, but was interrupted by Jinx. The redhead "woke up again" and slammed her hand down on the desk in front of her.

'Oh, and by the way! I dislike people with short. Pink. Hair. Looking at you there. What are you? A lesbian? A Russian? A Russian lesbian?'

Janna hid her face behind her palm in a deep sigh after those words and Poppy had just laid her head on the desk, regretting she had expected something and not even trying to listen anymore. The taunt was undeniably aimed at Vi, and the tall girl wouldn't be Vi if she'd let that one pass. She laid her arms on her desk and leaned forward with a challenging look in her eyes.

'Huh? Something you want from me, you pipsqueak punk?'

-'Yo, who are you calling a pipsqueak punk, you damn gorilla?' Jinx retorted, placing her left foot on the desk and leaning forward as well. Lux noticed a little nerve at the corner of Vi's right eye twitch as her desk partner rose up from her seat as well, slamming her fists together daringly.

'You wanna go and take this outside, flatchested brat?'

-'I'd rather look like this than look like a lesbo on fucking 'roids, thank you very much.' the redhead sneered, smirking at Vi's reaction.

'Alright, girls, don't go suckerpunching each other on the very first day, please…' Elise interrupted, putting a bit more authority in her voice to make both potential troublemakers turn to her.

'She began.' Vi growled, glancing at Jinx, who stuck out her tongue while trying to give an innocent look at the same time, failing miserably, but she didn't care too much anyway.

'You can take the last seat in the back, Miss Jinx.' Elise noted, gesturing to the last open seat.

'Last seat is best seat for best girl.' the redhead smirked as she manoeuvred through the desks to end up at her designated spot. 'Waddup, new neighbour?' she added in a sugary sweet voice when the boy already sitting there moved his seat forwards a bit to let her pass. Jinx noticed the teenager being a bit hesitant about what to exactly think of her, and she quickly sat down in her chair and casually leaned back.

'Don't think too much of that little fight just now, that ape woman started it anyway...if she even is a girl, I mean, she has Vi plastered on her face, maybe it stands for the viagra she has to use for her tiny dick, the fucking bulky shemale.' the redhead casually noted while making the end of her long ponytail twirl around like some kind of rotor, childishly pleased by the small breeze it created. 'ANYWAY! You didn't tell me your name yet.' Jinx spoke up again, her initial words so unexpectedly loud the boy next to her almost took precautionary action by slightly moving his seat somewhat more to this side, but he looked at her anyway.

'My name's Doğu, nice to meet you...I guess?' he spoke up, quickly glancing at Vi on the other side of the classroom to illustrate his concern.

'Doğu? Like cookie dough? Cookie Doğu?' the redhead commented in an innocent voice, resting her head on her two hands and giving him an interested look. Doğu himself looked like he was already done with this conversation and sighed.

'Look, I don't quite know what to expect from you, so I'll just break it down to these ground rules: No fucking around with my stuff, dont disturb me when I'm napping, and ehm, bizarre introduction you got there, I don't know how much of that was meant seriously, but just to be sure, not fucking around means not blowing up anything as well. We cool?'

Jinx made a plaintive sound and sighed theatrically, resting her chest on the desk and stretching her arms forward. She turned her face towards him and gave him an excited glance.

'So...that means you're still in for some good-natured pranks?'

The redhead didn't wait for his response and already turned to the backpack she had taken along, rummaging through it, searching for something. Doğu's face changed from a bit on his guard to suspicion as to whatever Jinx had in her crazy mind when she said "good-natured", and he already didn't want to see whatever she would take out.

* * *

'Damn that redhead brat…' Vi mumbled as she sat down again, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and keeping an eye on Jinx every now and then.

'She can be quite a...handful, yeah...sorry about that. ' Lux mumbled, not really knowing whether she should apologize for Jinx's behaviour or leave the matter between the two.

'I really wanted to wipe that smug look off her face back there…"Russian lesbian", does she even have any notion of acceptable social behaviour or something?' the taller pinkette grumbled, cracking one of her knuckles.

'You're one to talk though, mentioning that while talking about how you'd like to mash people's faces in…' the redhead at the desk behind Vi noted, unintentionally listening in on Vi's complaints because of the tall girl's attitude.

'Shut it, Zyra, how about you go around with new people calling you lesbian the first thing they say to you?' Vi commented, still kinda pissed off by Jinx's attitude.

'I'd say that's at least one time less my own flower would bleed.' Zyra innocently smiled, making Riven have to turn away to hide her smirk. Vi just huffed and leaned against the wall some more.

'Yeah, fuck you too.'

-'In case we'd be lesbians, yeah, sure…'

Vi grumped something incomprehensible in return, but quieted down after noticing their teacher was waiting for the class to hush.

'So,' the beautiful woman started, ticking on the teacher's desk with one of her long, obsidian nails, 'to the new students here, I'm Elise Kythera, your psychology teacher, and perhaps also homeroom teacher, but that depends on some...administrative issues that yet have to be solved. I love this school's secretary department…'

The woman's sensual voice made her sound like she was almost seducing someone, but the sarcastic undertone made sure her mocking opinion clearly got through. 'Anyway, I-yes?' she began again, but got interrupted by Lulu raising her hand all of the sudden.

'How old are you?'

Elise's dark tainted lips pulled up in a small smirk, surprised by the straightforward question of the little Yordle.

'You're a cheeky little one, aren't you? Don't you feel a little bit or remorse, asking a lady something like that, hmm?'

-'But...you looked so young, I thought…' Lulu hesitated, clearly not aware such questions could be taken as offensive by some.

'It's alright, I'll gladly take the compliment...However, would you believe me if I said I'm already older than the oldest woman you ever met?' Elise replied, with a hint of sinister feelings hidden in her dark eyes.

'Do dead people count?' the green haired Yordle returned unfazed, clearly unaffected by Elise's ominous air. Elise let out a soft snicker and turned to take the book she had put aside when the new students arrived.

'Maybe they do…Now, to get back on track, everyone, please get your books open again, it's time to make the school psychologically look like we're having lessons.' Elise ended the small talk, but some people were almost certain they saw a hint of some unnaturally long fangs in the mouth of the secretive woman when she surprised herself with that small laugh.

* * *

At long last, the bell that announced the lunch break sounded through the school hallways, making several students rise up in relief, whether it was to defeat hunger, boredom or a combination of both.

'You joining Cupcake and me during lunch or will you show your new squad around?' Vi asked when Lux and her rose from their seats as well.

'Yeah, that was kinda my plan…' Lux apologetically smiled, scratching her cheek a bit. 'Want to join us together with Cait, perhaps?'

Vi's eyes quickly slid to Jinx at the other end of the classroom and back to Lux when she said that, and Lux already knew the answer.

'I might consider it...but not today. I'm afraid I won't be able to suppress the urge to punch her face in, sorry. Another time, Sparkles!'

Vi gave Lux a last parting punch against her shoulder as she passed her and disappeared from the classroom, off to probably get Caitlyn or something. Zyra just shrugged as she passed Lux.

'Lesbians…' the redhead theatrically sighed, apparently having found an excellent new word for Vi. Riven smirked again, but also just apologetically smiled as she followed Zyra out the door. Janna and Lulu walked up to Lux and now stood next to her, waiting for her to take the lead, seeing as she was the only one knowing the school.

'Let's get Poppy away from her new girlfriend…' Lux smiled, pointing at how Poppy was having an animated conversation with taller girl next to her. She walked up to their desk and slightly leaned over to get their attention.

'Excuse me, Kazi, but can I lend Poppy for the lunch break?' she sweetly asked, looking at the pigtailed Yordle expectantly. Poppy nodded and rose from her seat as well, apologizing to her desk partner and turning to Lux.

'Is Jinx going to join too?' she asked with a bit of hesitation, clearly still not all too eager to spend time with the crazy redhead.

'We can't really leave anyone behind on a first day, right?'

-'...Fine.' Poppy mumbled. Lux nodded thankfully, passed their desk and walked up to Jinx's desk, where Doğu was clearly waiting for Lux to free him from Jinx's clutches, since the redhead had been working out her abrupt and random strokes of boredom on him every single time this whole morning class.

'We got your back, bro.' Lux whispered as she passed him and explained the situation to Jinx. The last Star Guardian excitedly jumped, eager to hear new things could be explored.

'Can't be staying here when there's a whole school to be seen!' she smirked, heaving her backpack on her back and joining the group.

'Please _try_ to keep your composure...or let others keep theirs.' Poppy tried, but Jinx just shrugged.

'Booooriiing. But maybe, MAYBE, I'll try...for the _team_.' the redhead smirked as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

'We're now going to the school cafeteria, most of the people spend their lunch breaks there, or at least go and get something to eat there...since none of us brought something along for lunch, I suggest we do the same.' Lux explained as they were walking through the hallways of the school in the direction of the dining hall.

'What kind of food do they serve? Meat? Burgers? Radioactive fish? Death and destruction? Piles of fat disguised as fast food?' Jinx inquired, apparently curious about the school's range of dishes.

'...Some of those suggestions sound concerning.' Janna commented, raising her eyebrow.

'Only the first two.' Jinx waved it away with a grin.

'They have a bunch of cooks in service, and a big part of the menu changes daily...but it's all nice.' Lux smiled as they reached the big doors. She reached out for the handle to push it open, but before she could properly push, it looked like it was almost pulled out of its hinges from the other side. Before Lux could properly look at what caused it, a group of people walked outside, with at the front a _very_ energetic and very curvy petite girl with long, straight brown hair, having an intense talk with Zyra right behind her while still managing to take bites from the salmon roll she had in her hands. Zyra herself was too busy being annoyed by the girl's antics to properly notice the group they were passing, but Riven, who walked behind her next to a tall boy with black hair and had a more level conversation, gave them a friendly smile and a hesitant wave. They were followed by a Vi who was about to put something that looked like fried fish in her mouth with a smirk on her face. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't accompanied by Caitlyn, but by a blond boy with odd marks on his cheeks and a kinda tired expression at what Vi was doing. Whatever she was currently putting in her mouth was clearly coming from _his_ expenses, judging by the look on his face. Last in row were Quinn and surprisingly enough, Elise, who was discussing something with the dark haired student while taking an occasional bite from an expensive looking lunch sandwich.

'...Russian lesbiaaann…' Jinx annoyingly whispered loud enough for Vi to hear when she passed, making the tall girl almost choke on the piece of food she had in her mouth and almost crush the remaining parts in her hands.

'I'm not buying you seconds.' the boy next to her warned when he saw Vi wanting to turn around and walk up to Jinx, effectively making the pinkette reconsider. The desire for good food won after a split-second, and with a last glare at the taunting redhead, Vi just continued with the group.

'Wow...that's one of the first times I've seen Vi halt after a provoke...she must love not having to buy her food.' Lux smirked, but then sent a small glare of her own at Jinx. 'And you! Why the hell was that needed?'

Jinx waved away Lux's remark and shrugged dramatically.

'It didn't _hurt_ anyone, now did it? Except for the poor girl's pride, perhaps…I'll buy the gorilla some pinda's later on to make up for it.'

Lux sighed again, noticing reprimanding Jinx in this state wouldn't help much.

'Let's...let's just get something to eat…'

She lead them to the part of the cafeteria where students could order things, and the four new girls looked at the items listed on signs above the counter.

'Burger Queen? Demacia Fried Chicken? WcDonalds? These things already _sound_ hideous.' Jinx pouted, looking at some of the brands on the left.

'Yeah, you shouldn't look at the left row, it's all sucky fast food. Right side is where the real deal is at!' Lux explained, pointing at the list she mentioned.

'Homemade Poro Meat Steak Burger...sounds like animal abuse. Alright!' the redhead commented, following Lux's lead and looking at the second row.

'Of _course_ you have to read that one first…' Lux mumbled. She wanted to comment on it, but felt something softly tug at her skirt. When she looked down, she noticed Lulu standing there with a questioning look.

'What is "Targonian Traditional Salad"?'

-'Oh, that's right, you probably don't know anything about what's listed here, now that I think about it…' Lux apologetically smiled, folding her arms behind her head.

'I got to "bottle of water" and "Curry with rice", but from there on, it gets confusing sometimes, yeah.' Poppy added to Lux's comment.

'Wait, I'll see if I can get one of the cooks to explain it, way better that way…' the pinkette decided, leaning over the counter and checking whether anyone was close, but when she noticed no one was in the direct area, she took a quick breath and raised her voice. 'YO, PANTHEON! Get over here, there are some people here who want to try some of your meals!'

After her words, there was no direct response, but after a second or two, the group saw a figure appear behind the shaded glass of the doors to the kitchen.

'ARE MY SKILLS REQUIRED?' a rough, male voice sounded, although muted by the glass, and immediately, Lux facepalmed, probably knowing what was going to happen and regretting decisions.

'THIS...IS...THE CANTINA!' the voice continued, and during those words, the figure roughly kicked open the doors to the kitchen and stepped into the personnel part of the cafeteria. He was a taller, muscular kinda burly looking guy, looking like was in his early twenties at most. His face was mostly obscured by an ancient looking helmet, which seemed to seamlessly go over into a bombastic chef's hat, easily adding thirty centimeters to his figure. Apart from the hat and an apron, he didn't really look in his place in the kitchen though, just wearing a regular shirt and jeans.

'Is...that the cook?' Janna hesitated, holding back her laugh after seeing him introduce himself like that.

'Yep, that's Pantheon, our student employee cook. Don't worry, he knows what he's doing...most of the times. And he might be a bit assertive, but he means well.' Lux smiled, waving him over. Pantheon wanted to walk up to them, but right when he lifted his foot for the first step, he received a reprimanding slap on the back of his helmet from a second figure emerging from the kitchens. This time, it was somewhat smaller girl, this one clearly a student, since she was wearing the school's uniform underneath a similar apron and chef's hat. She had a pale skin and long, dark purple hair, partly obscuring her face because some of the straight bangs covered it. The one eye that was visible had an evenly purple glow to it, kinda like the girl with psychic powers back in class, Jinx noted. It was also very noticeable that the apron and her uniform had quite some troubles containing her _very_ curvy figure, with particularly her chest straining the clothes to quite a level.

'What did I say about behaving like an idiot…?' the girl noted to the taller Pantheon in a reproachful voice, her voice a lot deeper than some of the group would've expected from someone with her figure.

'MORGANA, MY VOLUPTUOUS ASSISTANT! HAVE YOU COME TO ASSIST ME IN THIS QUEST?' Pantheon spoke in a loud voice, turning his head to look at the girl next to him. It earned him a second slap against his helmet and Morgana pointing at the group at the counter.

'Go and help them. And _try_ to behave.' she curtly commanded.

'CERTAINLY.'

Another slap.

'Are they...is _he_ alright…?' Poppy wondered, seeing the two interact and not able to hold back raising an eyebrow.

'They might seem like they're constantly quarreling, but they form quite a good team in the kitchen...somehow.' Lux assured her as Pantheon approached the group. The young cook-in-making placed his elbow on the counter and leaned towards the five girls.

'SO. HOW CAN THIS MAGNIFICENT COOK HELP THE LADIES?'

Morgana audibly sighed and Janna gulped a bit, but Jinx smirked.

'Hold up, I'll handle this.'

The redhead also placed her arm on the counter, copying his stance, and gave the helmeted cook a confident smile.

'HELLO! MY NAME IS JINX, AND I WOULD LIKE TO EAT SOMETHING.' she replied to his question on the same volume as him, startling Lulu, who stood closest to her.

'He's _loud_ , not retarded.' Poppy noted, not particularly happy that Jinx decided to go along with the young man's odd way of talking.

'Shhh, this is way better.' Jinx whispered from the corner of her mouth. She quickly turned to Pantheon again and continued. 'YOU CAN START YOUR QUEST BY EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE MAKING IN THAT KITCHEN OF YOURS.'

Pantheon himself slightly stirred at hearing Jinx's request, slamming his fist down on the counter.

'AHA! I NOTICE I AM DEALING WITH AN APPRECIATOR.'

-'He really likes to take things in a positive way, doesn't he?' Janna whispered to Lux, who just shrugged.

'It's just how he is.'

-'I CERTAINLY CAN APPRECIATE NOT KNOWING WHAT I'M GOING TO EAT, FOR SURE.' Jinx broke through their small exchange of words again, replying to Pantheon again.

'YOU SEEM LIKE A GIRL WHO COULD HANDLE BEING AN EXPERIMENTAL FOOD TASTER. HOW ABOUT-'

-'I'm done with this.' Morgana grumped, raising from her leaning position against the wall and walking up to the explaining Pantheon. She gave him another firm slap against the back of his helmet and leaned over next to him.

'I told you to _help_ them, not sign them up on a highway to destroy their taste buds, damned dimwit.'

-'BUT THE FINE LADY INSISTED-'

Pantheon wanted to continue, but Morgana raised her hand again in a warning, making him swallow the rest of his sentence in a mutter.

'TIME-OUT! Is being a taster really that _exciting_?' Jinx asked with an excited look in her bright eyes, leaning over the counter a bit more.

'Uh-oh…' Poppy commented, recognizing that tone. Pantheon noticed it too and immediately recovered.

'NATURALLY. YOU WILL BE THE HONOURABLE PERSON THAT WILL HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO GET THE FIRST TASTE OF NEW DISHES THAT WE'LL BE DEVELOPI-'

Morgana decided to not hold back anymore and just fully pushed Pantheon's face down on the counter, shutting him up for the moment.

'Look, redhead transfer loli, I don't know _who_ you are, but you better check out exactly _how_ he's making new dishes before considering to be the first to taste them, you'd almost have to be immortal to survive some of those... _creations_.'

-'Then who's tasting them now?' Jinx wondered, a bit disappointed the purple haired girl tried to push her away like that. Hearing her question, Morgana turned silent, but the little twitch below her visible eye and the expression that screamed "kill me please" gave the answer away.

'...Guess we got that answered.' Janna smirked.

'Does that mean you're immortal? Like an angel?' Lulu spoke up, taking Morgana's words literally. To the surprise of the rest, Morgana genuinely laughed and pushed Pantheon's head down again, making the metal helmet resonate again.

'If that's so, I used to be an angel, certainly. But now I'm probably reduced to merely a fallen one, thanks to this one's efforts.'

She knocked on Pantheon's helmet once again to address her point, but sighed as well. 'In his defence, the things he does finish taste nice. Nothing on the menu will fuck your intestines up, quality ensured. Certainly the sweets, since _I_ ' _m_ the one in charge of those.'

'I'll order something experimental, then!' Jinx immediately reacted with a grin. Pantheon stuck up his thumb.

'I APPROVE, MY FINE LADY!' he commented, partly muted because his face was still on the counter.

'...I guess warnings don't work on you, eh?' Morgana noted, seeing the adamant look on the redhead's face.

'Nope.' Lux immediately added.

'Never.' Poppy affirmed.

'Probably never will.' Janna nodded.

'What warning?' Lulu wondered.

Morgana blinked briefly at the fast reactions of the others, but shrugged anyway.

'Not my problem, I guess. Kill yourself at your own whim. What will it be for the rest of you?'

-'To be fair, we're 1329 words ahead now and the little pothead still doesn't know what "Traditional Targonian Salad" is.' Jinx noted, pointing at Lulu with her thumb.

'Oh, I don't mind! I found something purple instead!' Lulu smiled, pointing at a picture of a set of purple muffins.

'...I don't mind you strongly prefer my creations, but are you solely going to eat muffins for lunch?' Morgana doubted, giving the little Yordle a questioning look.

'But...there are no purple dishes…' Lulu pouted, looking at the pictures next to the rest of the list.

'Are you for real?' Morgana hesitated, having to hold back a small laugh at hearing Lulu's sincere complaint.

'DO NOT INTERFERE WITH A LADY'S DECISIONS, MY ASSISTANT.' Pantheon suddenly spoke up, using Morgana's distraction to raise himself again. He received a slightly faster _and_ harder slap from the purple haired girl next to him.

'In case you haven't been trying to sneak peeks at my chest more than enough, I hope you're aware that _I_ 'm a lady too, thank you.' she coolly said. Morgana pursed her lips a bit and lowered her hand with a sigh, turning her eyes at the waiting group again. 'Anyway, so that's Experimental Steak Number Eight and Blueberry Muffins so far, anything else? Oh, and if any of you is still curious, the Targonian Salad is a salad consisting out of vegetables and herbs like the old cults and warrior tribes up in the mountains prepare their meals, although it's been slightly revamped to meet...certain health standards.' she added, giving the cook next to her a quick, reprimanding glance.

'I'll take that, then.' Poppy smirked.

'Traditional Targonian Salad.' Morgana noted, nodding to show she got it.

'I'll just go with the Bacon Burger again.' Lux smiled, enticing a small smile from Morgana too, making clear this was far from the second time she ordered it.

'Don't you think it's time to get some chest and ass with all that bacon you're eating?' the curvy baker smirked, sensually ticking her chin with one slender finger.

'S-Shut up…' the pinkette mumbled in return, quickly folding her arms in front of her chest.

' _Flat is justice._ ' Jinx whispered, patting her own barely existent chest.

'I guess I'll have a...pizza bread. Sounds neat.' Janna smiled after seeing Jinx actually trying to be helpful for once.

'Any particular preference for topping?' Morgana inquired, already entering the orders on a touchscreen built in the counter.

'Surprise me.' the other purple haired girl replied, to which Pantheon immediately got up again, but a threatening hand of Morgana stopped him.

' _Don't even think about it_.'

She gently pushed him towards the kitchen while entering the last details on the screen. 'Go ahead and start already before you start spilling out nonsense again…I'll notify you when your orders are ready!' she added, aimed at the waiting group again, raising her voice because Pantheon started to complain and quickly disappeared into the kitchens.

'Let's get ourselves a seat or so while we're waiting, shall we?' Lux smiled, turning around and gesturing at the moderately filled hall.

'Can I suggest sitting together with some people from class?' Poppy proposed while Jinx picked up Lulu, who kept staring at the images of purple muffins with a slightly obsessive expression on her cute face.

'Already looking to socialize? Fast girl...anyone else having troubles with it?' Lux wondered, looking at the other girls to see their responses. Janna shook her head.

'On the contrary, I support it.' she smiled.

'I'm just waiting for more purple.' Lulu commented.

'Whatever…' Jinx shrugged, clearly not seeing sitting down and talking as the best way to pass time.

'It's decided, then. Lead the way, Poppy!' Lux confirmed, gesturing for Poppy to take the lead. The pigtailed Yordle showed a small, excited smile and began manoeuvring through the tables in the cantina while the rest followed suit.

 _Only one morning with these girls at school and it already feels like so much is happening…  
_ Lux couldn't repress a small smile, keenly noticed by Janna.

'What's on your mind?'

-'Oh, not much…' she waved away the purple haired Star Guardian's curiousity while trying to subtly wipe the grin from her own face.

 _I wonder what more's going to happen?_

 _..._

* * *

 **Be sure to let me know which references and cameo's you recognized! There are some special ones in there~  
Time to honour all the people who were so kind to leave a review^-^**

 **LadyFlame: "** **I read the other person's review with the ships. I support them wholeheartedly. Hehehehe.**

 **Ahh, classic jinx. Leaving her device at her house. Claaaaaasic move.**

 **Another great chapter!"**  
No story on the internet is safe for any kind of ships...especially fanfics xD some people also started linking Elise and Quinn immediately just because they were left in A Thorny Relationship lol, now that's dedication x) But I won't deny or especially affirm any ships so far, won't sink any cute boats before they properly left the harbor, right?~  
And yeah, I'm lowkey pumping a lot of magical girl cliches in here just because I can...or perhaps because I can't resist x)  
Thanks for enjoying and the continued support everywhere^-^

 **apetbrz: "oh jinx, cant sit still for five damn seconds lmao**

 **great chapter. not much shipping, but good character development. lux seemed kinda ooc to just shout like that in the middle of a store lmao, but still well done.**

 **i don't think a threesome is egocentric, unless you feel like making it a 5 person orgy ;)))"**  
Jinx is like that troublesome ADHD kid you have to watch over but somehow is able to escape every 5 minutes and disappears for like an hour again...only more dangerous x) Lux shouting was intentionally a bit OOC, yeah, I felt like the pressure of her feeling a bit responsible over the other Star Guardians that arrived there and are somewhat under her care and the annoyance of Jinx's behaviour pushed her a bit over a certain edge, glad to hear it came out well^^  
Jumping from threesome to five persons, you're REALLY ready for all that yuri, aren't you?xD

 **imdraventrustme: "needs more draven"**  
I need less Draven in my lanes, especially braindead ones I manage to duel as Nami but get carried by their team after all ._.

 **Sparklefart: "Lux has teh best name for sure, and better don't spoil the story with shipping goddamn you shitposter"**  
We can also have ships sail to then let them explode, rite? Explosions are always the core element of any good story, Michael Bay said so

 **Aqualio: "Damn, I really like these stories of yours**  
 **With one based on the project/mecha/... you would be the greatest fanfic writer o/**

 **Anyway, do you plan do include other skin like academy or other AU based skin? That would interesting.**  
 **Well, I wish you good luck and a nice day"**  
Thanks for reading and liking them^^ To be honest, I have a concept for a Project-universe based story, but I didn't feel like I was able to fit it next to what I had going on already now...But I haven't thrown it away yet, so maybe it'll be there once!^-^  
I had the idea of having most of the Academy Champions wear their Academy skins or by default, or at least at some points in the story:D Can't let that chance slip away, rite? Other AU based skins are depending on circumstances, I think, we'll have to see how the story plays out for that, but it's always a possibility^^ Good luck and a nice day to you too!~

 **Rufael: "Nice. So she is alone still. What was the voice? Because you wrote here that it was a 'he'or a 'she'. Was it only a whisper? Or was it a double voice effect or smth? Anyway... cool prologue and looking forward reading this fic to the end :).**

 **Ok...i officially am into this fic 100%. Really cool writting skills mate. Keep 'em coming :)**

 **Awesome...introductions and everything. And particularly the light bending around Jinx :)))).that was epic :)). Was Urgot supposed to be a Star Guardian? Can't picture him all dressed in girly :))))"**  
(I quickly put all your reviews in one so it's easier for me)  
The voice is not really specified, it's like a voice that talks to you in a dream, on the verge of a whisper, but still strong enough to be convincing, carrying weight and clearly resonating above the weather and the surroundings...its gender was not important either^^ Thanks for joining the story:D  
You'll have to forgive slow updates, though :/ I'm really bad on that point x) and yeah, Urgot being a Star Guardian was a reference to a League meme that originated when the first SG skin was released x) You can look it up if you want, some people even made reskins of it xd

 **Well, that was it for this time again, hope to see you guys in a next chapter anywhere!^^**

 **ADamnGoodName logging off.**


End file.
